Wolf saves naruto
by dark souls of the wolfs
Summary: naruto is runing for his life a till he is pumps into to starngers what will happen in wolf saves naruto (AN I AM NOT THAT GOOD at summary narufuu paring going on vak for awhile till then peace
1. speaking the truth

All characters are trademarks and owned by Masashi Kishimoto ,Viz Media and Shonen Jump

Chapter 1

It was almost sunset, with the last of the sunlight just covering the top of a large mountain monument that depicted past leaders of a village known as the Hidden Leaf Village… a main village in the elemental nation known as the Fire Country. While it was mostly peaceful in this village as most of the villagers headed home for the day with their families, laughing and talking. Well.. all except one particular villager, a young blond hair boy named Naruto Uzumaki to be precise.

Young, 9 year old Naruto was currently running for his very life as a mob of vicious villagers chased him down the streets, brandishing various weapons.. Everything from pitch forks to swords to knifes to the cliché torches.. (yeah.. I'm not sure where they got them from either).

"Get back here, you damn demon!"

"We're going to skin you alive, you monster!"

"You took my son you demon fox, and now I'm going to take you!"

These and other insults were yelled as Naruto spotted a alleyway and darted to it with the mob hot on his heels. As Naruto was running down the alley fir his very life, he blindly bumped into a 19 year old man with his 14 year old brother that were both wearing hoods that covered a good deal of their faces. Naruto wasn't sure if they were already in alleyway when he got there or not, but couldn't really think about that while his mind was concentrated on both the mob behind him and wondering if the two hooded men were also after him.

The older of the two hooded men, slide out a large sword from a sheathe on his back, while his younger brother pulled a enormous sword out of seemingly nowhere that was far longer then he was tall. AS they pulled out these swords the group of villagers that had been chasing Naruto finally caught up and came to a halt in front of the two strange men and Naruto.

"Hey...we saw him first!" one of the villagers yelled, holding a machete up her hand. "Get you own demon kid to kill, this one's ours!"

The other villagers all agreed with the women in there own way before becoming a bit quiet as the women spoke again.

"Who are you two anyways?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't look familiar.. And as the wife of the Leaf Village's top interrogator and best gossip spreader round next to my daughter.. I know almost everyone in the village.. Except you two.."

"Who are I?" The taller one asked, tilting his head slightly. "I guess you deserve to know the name of you killer.."

"Wolf.. You can call me Wolf.." He then said as he gripped his word's handle tightly. ".. and if you wanna know about me I'll tell you this.. I hate asshole who try and use innocent kids as scapegoats for your own twisted reasons that I honestly could care less about"

The man who identified himself as Wolf, pointed his sword at the mob of villagers while his brother carefully knocked out Naruto and set him behind them to keep him safe.

As soon as Wolf was sure Naruto was safe, he went into a sword stand with his weapon held in front of him at a angle and only said one more thing before he'll killed every single person in the mob. "Goodbye… monsters"

In mere seconds.. Every single villager was dead with the brown haired women, the one who spoke about being a top gossiper, the last to fall, bleeding out on the top of the pile of bodies.

At this moment the leader of the village, the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze and a group of Anbu Black Ops arrived on the scene just in time to witness the last of the kills.

The Anbu all put their hands on the hilts of their swords and watched the two hooded men's every move as the Hokage walked forward a few steps. Minato studied the two armed men for a moment before speaking up in a authoritative tone, befitting leader.

" Out of the two of you, I'd say the taller one is the leader…in which case, I want you to remove your hood and tell me your name" Minato stated, keeping his eyes trained on both men. " Will you do this willingly or not?"

Wolf seemed more amused by the Hokage's serious tone the anything else, but lowered it nonetheless. "If that's what you wish.."

Lowering the hood, Wolf was revealed to be fairly young with silver colored hair, strange eyes that were almost wolf like and a long scar on his right cheek. Despite the scar, and eyes, he was fairly normal and most probably wouldn't think twice if they saw him in a crowd.

"Oh…and my name.. you may call me Wolf" The man said, a she put his sword away and folded his arms.

"Thank you for cooperating.." Minato said in a even tone. "Now then.. Maybe you'll explain why you decided to kill these people and protect the demon?"

"Why I killed them, you ask?" Wolf asked, narrowing his eyes at the Hokage. "I think it should be obvious but they would have killed this boy, had I not interfered"

"Your obviously not from around here if you think this "boy" is anything other then demon" Minato said, glaring at Wolf. "These people had every right to attack the demon.. Because he deserv-

"Don't even finish that sentence.. Fourth Hokage.." Wolf commanded harshly. "I've been looking into this boy.. This human boy.. For while now and I can say with absolute certainty now that these villager s had no right to attack him for any reason"

"You don't know what your talking about.." Minato stated in frustration. "This is the nine tailed fox demon that's reincarnated in the forma of a human boy...

Not being able to take it any more, Wolf verbally lashed out at Minato with his fists balled tightly.

"JUST WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TREAT THIS BOY LIKE A DEMON?! TO LET HIM BE ABUSED AND TREATED LIKE DIRT?! HE'S A HUMAN BOY THAT YOU MADE INTO A JINCHURIKI!

"I BET YOU WENT SO FAR TO SPITE HIM THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL HIM THAT HE'S YOUR SON AND THAT HE HAS A TWIN SISTER EITHER I BET!"

Both Minato and his Anbu were shocked by the man's outburst and were unsure how to react to it. Though some of the Anbu whispered to one another, questioning if what the man had said was true about the demon child really being the Fourth Hokage's son.

Minato himself was both shocked that the strange man knew so much person information about him and that he knew about the Leaf Village's Jinchuriki.

"I'm going to tell you this once Fourth Hokage.. So listen very carefully.." Wolf said, after taking a minute to calm down.. This boy.. This innocent child is coming with me to live with my family… you threw away your only son and now have to live with the consequences…we're leaving here brother, get Naruto"

"Not so fast" one of the Anbu said as the entire squad pulled out their katanas. "Your not going any where with that "Thing".."

Wolf was reaching for his sword, but his brother stepped up in front of him, with his large sword already drawn. "I got this brother.. Allow me to deal with these arrogant fools"

Wolf nodded to his brother, who then proceed to race forward with incredible speed, cutting down the Anbu with ease. One of the Anbu tried striking his back with his sword, only to have him turn around before he could move and cleave his head from his neck in one quick movement that one wouldn't think possible with such a large sword. The other Anbu weren't necessarily looking to die in a equal brutal way, but they had a duty to protect the Hokage that came before anything else, so they all charged the hooded man with swords drawn.

The younger man gave them a look of almost pity before he proceeded to slash, and cut hi way through the Anbu, killing them all in matter of minutes. This left Minato barely frozen, as he just watched a strange man with a oversized sword kill an entire squad of highly trained Anbu Black Ops ninja and couldn't believe it.

Wolf nodded to his brother, who put his sword on his back and picked up the unconscious Naruto and prepared to leave.

Meanwhile, Minato might not had as confident that he could defeat the stranger in a fight as he had when he and his now dead Anbu had first confronted them, but as the Hidden Leaf's leader he had to try.

"As the Fourth Hokage, I can't let you leave" Minato stated as he held out his palm and focused his chakra. "Surrender or die, Wolf"

Wolf seemed not to be intimidated and just stood there as the Hokage formed a ball of swirling energy in his hand.

"Fine.. You had your chance…" Minato said, racing forward in a flash of yellow light. "Rasangan!"

Though Minato knew he shouldn't be very surprised at this point, but he couldn't help but go wide eyed as his target moved to the side in a blink of an eye and then proceeded to grab his wrist, stopping his attack. Wolf yanked Minato's arm and delivered a upper cut that sent him flying back, to where he landed in a crouch, rubbing his jaw.

"Damn it.." Minato said standing up. "How did he move so fast?… he's faster then the Raikage was when I fought him and his brother"

"As fast as I've heard.. Lord Hokage" Wolf commented getting into fighting pose with his body slightly turned to one side, one balled fist turned up in front of him and the other back slightly. "If we're going to fight.. Then follow me, Minato"

With that Wolf jumped at the wall and dashed between them, pushing off of them so he could get to the top and onto the nearby rooftop.

"This guy is surprisingly athletic.." Minato commented as he threw a three pawned kunai upward, high above the roof area and disappeared in a flash of yellow lightning. "But he won't defeat me.. I can't afford to fail"

Minato appeared in the air before dropping down to the roof top, where Wolf stood waiting for him.

"So tell me… why do you care about the demon boy?" Minato asked, as he carefully watched Wolf's movements.

"The time for words is over, Hokage" Wolf said, as he tossed several shurikens at him and pulled out his sword, before launched a jutsu. "Lightning style, Chidori Stream!"

Minato curse his luck at facing a lightning user, and used his speed to dodge the attack, though not with out some minor burns. His own element was Wind, which unfortunately was weak against Lightning putting him at a disadvantage.

"Have to try anyways though… good thing I know more then one element" Minato muttered doing several hand signs. " Fire style, Phoenix Fire Jutsu!"

Wolf did a wordless water jutsu, that send a wall of water at Minato, neutralizing the fire jutsu before it ever reached him.

"Oh well…If I can't rely on jutsu, then I'll go with my Toad style taijutsu" Minato thought as he steeled himself. "Time to act"

Minato closed the gap between them with his advanced and then proceeded launch a round house kick at Wolfs head. Wolf ducked down and spun around, sending a hard elbow at Minato's stomach hitting him directly. But instead of his target acting in pain, he exploded an puff of smoke, indicating he was nothing more then a shadow clone.

Using his moment of opportunity, Minato appeared behind him with a grin. He then grabbed the surprised Wolf and tossed him overhead, sending him flying into a nearby wall that he hit hard, creating a small crater.

"Guess there's a reason they feared him in the last ninja war…" Wolf groaned, spitting out blood and standing up. "Doesn't mean I'm going to give up though"

Wolf jumped forward, grabbing Minato and pushed him to one side, at the same time he fire out a water jutsu with such speed and force that it actually did serious damage to Minato's arm, leaving it bleeding. He then ran at Minato and they engaged in a almost choreographed series of strikes and kicks that they both managed to dodge leading to a stalemate that had them locking a Kunai against one of Minato's special three pronged kunai.

"Your good, Wolf" Minato said, pushing his weapon against Wolf's. "I'm impressed"

"Same here… Hokage" Wolf commented, pushing back. " But this has gone on to long…as it is… Indeed to be going.. And I'll be doing so with Naruto"

"Oh yeah?.. Show me" Minato stated jumping back. " If you can"

"Gladly.." Wolf said ,with eyes faintly glowing, as he pulled out his sword and did several hands signs with one hand, before launching a dual element Jutsu. " Secret Jutsu.. Electrified Water Barrage!"

A large blast of water with streams of visible electricity running through it erupted out of Wolf's mouth shooting at Minato, who wasn't sure if he could safely dodge it or not. He focused his chakra into his legs, and jumped to the side pushing off of a wall and landing safely away from the water.

"This is getting out of hand.." Minato commented, in frustration. "This has to end.. Now"

"I agree" Stated voice from beside him, and to Minato's shock, it was Wolf who proceeded to slap a strange seal on his arm that had part of it's material torn away earlier.

The seal was a strange, complex design resembling a pentagram that Minato had never seen before. As soon as he placed it, Wolf disappeared again, reappearing in front of him.

"You wanted to end this.. So now it is" Wolf stated, as his brother appeared with the sleeping Naruto in tow. "That is the cursed chakra seal of penitence…it will seal away your chakra… and in 10 years, on your son's 19th birthday. You will die"

"What?… that's impossible…. No seal works like that!" Minato argued, narrowing his eyes.

"Believe what you want.. But it is the truth" Wolf explained calmly to him.

"I don't understand.. Why would you fight so hard .. To protect a stranger?" Minato said, as he held his now sore arm. "Is it that you want tot gain control over the nine tallied fox?.. Like that masked man did 9 years ago?"

"I don't know anything about any masked man.. But I do know this…" Wolf replied to Minato. "Unlike you and this god forsaken village.. I know the difference between a scroll and the item sealed with in it.. That Naruto is the jailor of the nine tailed fox, not the fox reincarnated"

Wolf stared at Minato as he took Naruto from his brother. "Now then… as I said before we're leaving.. All three of us.. Don't bother trying to follow.. You'll only have access to the minimum amount of chakra necessary to live. So it would be useless to try"

"Farewell.. Fourth Hokage.." Was the last thing that Wolf said before he, his brother and Naruto disappeared a puff of smoke, leaving the defeat Hokage there unable to do anything to stop them..

Minato stood there on the slightly damaged roof , glancing around and thinking hard. "Sigh…Now what?"

End of chapter 1

To be continued….


	2. A new home

**I do not own naruto i do own the chr that i do own to a thanks gos out to AP Edwards NOW ON WITH THE STORY **

Flashback justu

Chapter 2

Minato held a council meeting about what had happened and after Minato relayed what had occurred to him and Naruto, the civilian council was virtually cheering in celebration of being rid of the demon.

While most of the council members were happy, the warhawk Danzo was worried that someone was able to take Naruto from him before he could sink his claws into his mind while wiping out his root Anbu Root members as well as defeating Minato so easily. This Wolf person had beaten Minato without even breaking a sweat after all everyone looked worried and his brother killed over a dozen Anbu in a move.

Minato had used his Flying Raijin jutsu and his Rasangan, but this man had used a powerful seal that was unstoppable even by someone like Minato himself and it was this Wolf person who took the nine tailed fox Jinchuriki. d beaten Minato without even breaking a sweat after all everyone looked worried and his brother killed over a dozen Anbu in a move.

Minato had used his Flying Raijin jutsu and his Rasangan, but this man had used a powerful seal that was unstoppable even by someone like Minato himself and it was this Wolf person who took the nine tailed fox Jinchuriki.

The head of the Nara clan stood up and asked " So, is there anyway we can get Naruto back and maybe get this Wolf person and his brother to join the Leaf village?"

The Hokage Minato shook his head and replied " No.. he made his intentions pretty clear that he hates this village after what we did to Naruto. And not to mention that fact he put a seal on me that will eventually kill me.. I'd say that would be a big no"

"But why does he care for the demon and not for the last the Uchiha?" Someone asked, getting people to agree with him.

"Yes… the Uchiha could use his power…. I say we find this Wolf person and make him teach us everything he knows" Danzo stated, looking around the room.

Danzo nods to the slightly smirking Sasuke as he said this.

Minato agreed with this, ended the council meeting and then made his way home to his wife Kushina and his daughter Akane, leaving the other members to make small talk about the situation as they left.

(present)

Akane looked up at her father as he entered the house and asked "Daddy… how was your day?"

Minato didn't answer his daughter but instead turned to his wife.

"Kushina… we need to talk" He said, with a serious tone. "Alone…go to your bedroom Akane"

"But why dadd-" Akane was cut off by her father who spoke in a loud voice. "JUST DO IT OK, .. Ok princess?"

"O-ok daddy" Akane replied with tears in her eyes as she ran to her room.

Minato sighed and looked at his wife as soon as Akane was gone from the room. "Kushina.. Sigh.. the day I… the day I sealed away the nine tails into our son… I told you he died.. But…"

"But..I lied about him being dead, he's still very much alive" He finished after a moment and his greatly shocked Kushina stood there in silence for a minute before speaking. "Minato.. If he's alive then go and get my son back! .. Go get our son back"

"I can't Kushina…"

"He's our son for crying out loud!" Kushina yelled with tears flowing and her patented temper on full display.

"I told you I can't Kushina…because I didn't know he would survive the sealing in the first place and… and to make matters worse…I'm dying from something no one can save me from"

"Dying?.. From what?" Kushina asked confused

" From this" Minato said, showing his wife the strange seal on him. "This seal was placed on me by a man guy who called himself Wolf…. He placed this on me and told me that when Naruto turns 19 years old, the seal will activate.. that I will die and the hidden leaf village will burn to the ground"

"But why take our son Minato?.. we could of given him a good life if we had the chance!" Kushina said still crying.

Minato looked over at her and bowed his head slightly. " The villagers needed a outlet for their anger and pain from what had happened when the nine tails attack the village"

Minato took and deep breath before speaking again. "When he became a Chunin.. I was going to tell him the truth… and he might of been the child of prophecy, I don't really know for sure, but it doesn't matter because Naruto is gone now and in 9 years I will die from this seal that Wolf put on me.. For only he knows how to remove it"

"What happens now" She asked, with strange look on her face as she wiped her eyes.

" Now?.. now we'll find this Wolf person so he can teach Sasuke Uchiha everything he knows…"

"Why?"

"That's difficult to explain… but it will be done regardless.."

narutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonarutonaruton

Wolf, his brother and Naruto traveled a for a while, far away from the hidden leaf village and soon arrived at their home, the Village Hidden Under The Moon…arriving shortly after and putting the unconscious Naruto on a bed to rest.

Quite some time later,Naruto began to finally wake up and found himself in a strange bed with a set of clothes set next to it.(A/N When he is older he'll wear the outfit Menma has from the Naruto Shippuden movie but without him going crazy.) Naruto slowly stood up off the bed and made his way out of the strange room only to find someone in the way that scared Naruto.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked, despite being scared.

The young man looked at Naruto and replied " I am called Hibiki… my brother Wolf, would like to see you in the dinning room in about 20 minutes.. after you have a bath"

With that, Hibiki snapped his fingers making several maids that moved so fast that they would make Minato look slow has hell by comparison. He had the maids pick up Naruto like has he was a weightless sack of rice and took him to the bathroom for the most embarrassing bath of Naruto's life.

After Naruto's super embarrassing bath, he found Wolf reading a weird looking book.

Naruto nervously said "H-hello"

Wolf looked up from his book with a smile befitting of an older brother and replied "Hello there Naruto-san.. I am called Hayato but most people call me Wolf, which you may also call me wolf …"

"You already met my brother Hibiki.. And If your wondering by the way.. Our last name is Kogami.. Which means you got soul." Wolf said, closing his book up. "Anyways.. If your wide awake and refreshed we should begin some the training I had in mind for you… and the first you need to do is enter your mindscape.. You can get there by first sitting down and meditating"

"Oh.. okk wolf-san.. I guess I can do that" Naruto replied as he took as seat on the floor in a meditative pose. " Man I hate sitting still…."

Soon, Naruto got pulled into his mindscape and after he got there, he stood up and looked around, seeing that there was dirty water and pipes everywhere.

Naruto shrugged and began to walk around for a while till he found himself coming face to face with a large metal gate with a piece of paper on it that was obviously a seal.

Naruto reached out to touch the seal and just as he did, a female voice came out of nowhere, startling him, and said "Come closer to me child.. I will not harm you"

Naruto was nervous but did as the voice asked and walked forward more. Suddenly, a hand touched his face"

"Who.. who are you?" Naruto asked gulping

"I am the kyuubi…The nine tailed fox.." The female voice replied calmly.

"But… the fourth Hokage said he killed you!" Naruto exclaimed in great surprise.

"FOOL! no mere mortal can kill me.. I am far to powerful.." The Fox replied grinning "Anyways.. Tell me Naruto… why are here well?"

"Well…wolf-san told me I needed to contacted you about my training… or something like that" Naruto answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh… yes… the Kogami clan" The fox said, staring at Naruto. "One of the most respected clans in the world.. With a blood line that the gods themselves favor. That clan has two heirs right now that are contracted with them but I do not know specifically which god it is"

"I will give one tail worth of my power for now until you prove yourself" Kyuubi then said to Naruto"

"Ok kyuubi-san" Naruto replied ,nodding " Uh.. thanks a lot kyuubi"

Back to the real world….

As Naruto was meditating, a member of Wolf's clan named Haytoe-san called for Wolf, who had just began to continue his book. He looked up from said book and asked if it was his father that was asking for him.

"Yes.." The man replied "It is your father that calls for you Wolf"

Wolf growled but replied nonetheless. "Fine.. But tell me.. what does my old man what with me?"

"He knows about the boy, Wolf" The clansman stated calmly which caused Wolf's eyes to turn black with rage.

Regardless of his anger, he managed to remain calm on the outside as he spoke again, thanks to his training " Fine.. I will go to see the man"

Wolf stood up, left the room, and head down a hallway till he reached a door that lead to his father's room.

"Hayato… why have you brought the Kyuubi host here?" His father asked, as soon as Wolf opened the door.

"He was being beaten… and he had no one in his life" Wolf replied, walking inside and closing the door behind him. "He was all on his own In that village.. His own father hated him, left for dead to a group of savage villagers.. Even the man's arrogant daughter hated Naruto"

"I see he will seen him become a fine ninja one day father" Wolf stated, staring down his father. "I will fight you… here and now, If need be…for the right to train him and be his sensei"

"… Fine.." His father relented after a few moments of silence. "But… he will enter the Chunin exams to prove himself as soon as you feel he is ready"

"yes.. I understand, father" Wolf replied, nodding to the man and leaving the room.

Soon after this meeting, Naruto is rejoined by Wolf, who appears before Naruto carrying several swords in his hands.

"Naruto, I am going to teach you Kenjutsu.. The art of wielding a sword" Wolf said, setting the swords carefully down on the floor in front of Naruto "I want you to choose one that feels right to you, Naruto"

"Um.. ok, Wolf" Naruto replied, looking down at the swords laid out before him.

Naruto looked them over and his eye was caught by two swords.. One, a sword with a pitch black blade and with a handle wrapped in white manta-ray skin. Next to it, was a companion sword that was similar but had a smaller, shorter blade thatwas a white instead of black like the larger one.

"I see your eyeing two of them, Naruto.. That's good.. choose those two that are catching your eye" Wolf said with a slight smile. "You'll learn two sword style combat"

"Now then, I should warn you Naruto, that those two that you've picked out require a lot of chakra control to wield properly" Wolf continued on, putting the other swords aside. "This is because they conduct Chakra"

"Speaking of Chakra… lets began your Chakra control training, Naruto" Wolf then said, to which Naruto nodded eagerly. "Because of the kyuubi, your chakra coils will be larger then most people which will be both a benefit and burden to you at the same time.. The more training you do, the easier it will be for you to control your large reserves. So.. Let's begin by having you so the wall walking exercise.. Try focusing Chakra on the bottoms of your feet and try walking up the wall.. I suggest getting a running start for now though"

"Oh, ok wolf sensei" Naruto replied as he ran at the wall after focusing his chakra to start the training.

After a while Naruto got higher and higher.. Though it took a long time due to Naruto's Chakra reserves being at least Jonin level.

After many hours of practice, Wolf clapped his hands to get Naruto's attention "Ok Naruto its time to stop for lunch-"

"WOLF-KUN!" Wolf looked scared shit-less and moments later much to his and Naruto's embarrassment, Wolf got face shoved between the cleavage of a young women with Golden yellow hair with pink tips and large, double d breasts. "I'M SO GLAD YOUR BACK! DID YOU MISS ME?!"

Much to Wolf's relief, the girl soon let go of him and that's when she spotted Naruto standing there with a red face."Wolf?.. who is the kid?"

"This is my new student.. Naruto" Wolf replied, with a still slightly red face.

Naruto looked at the well endowed girl and gulped, which made the girl grin at him in amusement. "Naruto.. this is Yuno-chan..my future wife"

"Yeah.. That's right I am...my father had it set up before we were born" Yuno said happily as she playfully messed up Wolf's hair.

"She may be girl, but assuming she's weak is a bad idea You saw how good I am.. And Yuno here can go toe to toe with both me and my brother Hibiki any day of the week" Wolf said proudly. "When she is mad.. she uses her staff with her ninjutsu to pummel her target with extreme brutally.. And she's just as good when she' not mad"

"In addition.. she is a goddess when it comes to taijutsu" Wolf stated making Yuno blush more and more from embarrassed of being praised so much. "Yuno here is so good that she became a Chunin at the age of only 7 and a Jonin at age 10.. Which his why she will be your taijutsu teacher.. As long as she agrees"

"I get to have a cute young man like him all to myself?.. Sounds good to me" Yuno said , winking at Naruto and making his face go red again, much to her amusement. "I'll teach you all sorts of things.."

"If your done embarrassing him Yuno-chan...I need to finish.." Wolf said with a slight smile.

"Sure, ruin my fun like that, Wolf-kun" Yuno relented playfully, walking back over to her fiancé.

"Now then.. While she teaches you taijutsu.. I will be teaching you will be you Kenjutsu the art of sword play.. And that's not all" Wolf stated, as the slightly overwhelmed Naruto listen on, both nervous and excited. "My brother Hibiki will train you in both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.. oh and after words we will give teach you about your bloodline trait.. Let me know when you are ready, Naruto"

"I'm ready now, believe it!" Naruto shouted with a infectious grin that made both Yuno and Wolfs smile. "Your eager.. That's good.. If you think you are ready now.. Then we'll start now.. As soon as lunch ends that is"

Naruto slightly pouted that he had to wait, but he was starving so it didn't matter to much to him.

"Then lets go eat! I'm really hungry. .and I wanna begin training!" Naruto exclaimed brightly with fist pump.

"I thought you'd say that.." Wolf replied. "But one more thing before we do Naruto.. And this is very important"

"What is it, sensei?" Naruto asked, hoping it wasn't anything to extreme.

"If myself and my brother and Yuno-chan here are to teach you.. Then you would have to be part of my clan first which your not currently" Wolf stated, causing Naruto sober from his excitement.. "Don't look discouraged though.. Because I'd like to adopt you into my clan.. Letting me train you and allowing you to enjoy the benefits of having a family.. If your interested in-"

"Yes!.. Yes yes yes yes!.. YES!" Naruto shouted, jumping at the man and giving him a bear that made it hard for Wolf to breath.

"You have quite the grip.. Kid" Wolf stuttered out as Naruto let go. "Now then.. How about we go eat.. A welcome meal for the newest member of the Kogami clan"

"Sweet.. can we have Ramen?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Ramen? Well.. It's not very healthy but once in a while should be ok.." Wolf agreed as they all left the room " I don't really see the appeal, but luckily for you Yuno here is a ramen nut as well.. Not sure why though. Ramen is ok but there are better-"

"There is no food as great as ramen!" Naruto and Yuno yelled simultaneously, much to their surprise and embarrassment.

"Young, cute and is a fellow ramen fanatic?.." Yuno asked pulling the shorter then her, Naruto over to her side as they walked. "You and I are going to get along great!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't not own Naruto or any of characters

(Flashback) It was several days after Naruto was taken into the Kogami clan, Minato was at home in the Hidden Leaf Village with his wife and daughter.

"Akane.. come here please" Minato said, sitting down on a chair at the kitchen table.

"Yes daddy, what is it?" Akane inquired as she took a seat across from him.

"Princess..we need to talk.. about the demon child.…" Minato said, seeing anger and fear flash across his daughter's eyes. "Listen careful to me Akane..he.. he is your twin brother"

"No… no no no!" Akane said loudly as she stood s up, covering her ears and repeating it over and over. "It cant be you.. You've always told me that my twin brother died during the sealing and the kyuubi has been using his body to mock your failure"

"Akane…" Minato said,, trying to calm his daughter "The sealing worked but… he has been taken away by a strange man.. A man that is somehow stronger then me. At this moment, Jiraiya-sensei ais trying to find this man and make him remove this seal as he might be the only one who knows how to remove it"

"Afterwards then we will make him teach the last Uchiha, Sasuke everything he knows.." Minato explained, to his still freaked out daughter "After this…he will be executed for attacking a the Hidden Leaf's Hokage"

All Akane could do was think to herself. "I'm gonna kill the kyuubi for using my brother body has his own… using him like a puppet.. Preventing him from having a childhood… preventing me from having a brother… I'll string him up and bleed him dry!"

(End of Flashback)

Jiraiya of the Sannin had finally found where Naruto was taken to.. He recognized it as the village hidden under the moon a rather secretive village.

Not wanting to waste anytime, Jiraiya headed through the village gates while thinking to himself as he walked. "Where would I keep the kyuubi host if I had just gotten a hold of him"

Not coming up with any answers himself, Jiraiya decided to ask someone in the village for information.

"Hey there.. Excuse me young sir.. But have you seen a blond haired boy with strange whisker markings on his face around here?" Jiraiya asked casually, using his age to full advantage. "He might be someone I've been trying to thank for saving my life recently and I wanted to thank him in person you see.. If you could direct me, I'd be very appreciative"

"Ah yes of course. I have seen this boy your describing" The man said, stopping in his tracks. "This boy you speak of has been adopted by the Kogami clan as far as I know"

"The Kogami clan?..who are they?" Jiraiya asked, pretending to be in wonderment.

" You don't know?.. Why they are the family of the village leader here… and there are two heirs who are considered to be some of the most powerful ninja in the country" The man replied happily. "We even know about the burden that poor boy, Naruto is his name, has to deal with and are thankful to him for his sacrifice"

Jiraiya was stunned and couldn't believe his ears.. a village that loved a Jinchuriki? He couldn't' understand it and had to ask the man about this.

"Let me ask you something.. how do know that the seal won't break?" Jiraiya asked the man carefully.

"Why? that's because we have a sealing expert here of course" The person replied, happily.

"I see.. That's good news.. So tell me…where is the boy at ?" Jiraiya then asked the villager.

"That's easy.. He should be at the large building all the way at the end of the village" The man replied, pointing down the long road. "Keep going and you can't miss it"

Jiraiya thanked the man and made his way down the road as he readied himself to find Naruto and bring him back to the hidden leaf village.

After a long walk down the long road, Jiraiya finally arrived at the front gates of the Kogami clan compound and instead of knocking on the door however, Jiraiya decided to jump on the roof above him. One on the roof, he careful and quietly made his way across it, looking around to see if he could find Naruto with the luck the devil he managed to find him fairly fast.

Jiraiya proceeded to spy on Naruto as he was currently standing in a training field with a young male teen and two young adults.

"Hmm…should I go and get him now.. Or wait?" Jiraiya thought to himself as he watched the group. "Maybe I should at least see him train a bit first.. and then get him before finding this Wolf person… If my good luck continues, Naruto might even know where he is"

As Jiraiya watch from the roof in secret, Yuno started talking to Naruto in regards to his training.

"Ok…Naruto-kun.." Yuno said in a cheerful, yet somehow scary voice. "Let's begin your taijutsu training, shall we?"

"Ok, sounds good Yuno sensei" Naruto replied, eager to get started.

"Ok then…take the Tiger style stance that I taught you yesterday, got it?" Yuno instructed waiting for him to comply.

"Ok sensei.. Like this?" Naruto asked, standing with his feet faced forward, spaced roughly shoulder width apart with one leg bent slightly backward.

"Hmm.. Almost.." Yuno said looking at his stance. "Here.. Let's adjust your stance a little…"

Knowing it would embarrass Naruto as well as fix his stance, Yuno grinned and came up behind him, and her hands slowly down his back, straightening him up. She then crouched and ran her hands down his legs to adjust the space between them, making Naruto blush deeply and squirm as she did.

"There we go.. That's my good little Naruto" Yuno whispered hotly in his already dark red ears. "Now.. Just like we practiced… keep your knees slightly bent with your back straight.. And use your leg that's back farther to leap forward at the training dummy, using a straight kick attack like I showed you.. Got it?"

As Naruto tried to fight down the blush and begin his practice against the training dummy, Jiraiya sat on the roof completely stunned by what he saw.

"What is that style of taijutsu he's using?.." Jiraiya thought to himself in disbelief. " It's not toad or slug or even snake style taijutsu.. More importantly though… how did he get that hot girl all over him?. She a babe.. And the size of her.. No.. as alluring as she is I need to focus here"

Naruto continued to practice while Jiraiya was lost in thought and Yuno instructed/encouraged him.

"Ok Naruto.. this time don't hold back.." Yuno said folding her arms. "Putt all your weight into your kick this time.. Got it? Make me proud"

"All my weight.. Got it sensei" Naruto replied, focusing on the training dummy on front of him.

He did has he was told and managed to shatter the training dummy in one blow of his foot.

"Sensei! I did it! Believe it!" Naruto yelled with happiness.

"Well done, Naruto" Hibiki said walking over to him. "Since you've already gotten hold of that… its my turn to train you with ninjutsu and genjutsu"

"Awesome… see you at training tomorrow then, Yuno sensei!" Naruto shouted out.

"They grow up so fast" Yuno said wiping a fake tear from her eye. "Before you know it, he'll be kicking ass and getting laid by tons of slutty girls"

"Your incredibly strange, you know that Yuno?" Wolf stated, staring at his fiancé. "Your gonna make him frightened of girls by time he notices them.."

"If you think I'm bad.. You should meet a friend I have in the hidden leaf village.. A girl named Anko" Yuno stated grinning at Wolf. " Trust me.. She might be even worse then me.."

"I pray Naruto never meets her then.." Wolf said, shaking his head. "Your too much for him as it is.."

Meanwhile, as Wolf and Yuno chatted, Hibiki was beginning Naruto's training for the day..

"Ok Naruto… let's start.." Hibiki, stood by Naruto, stretching. "First we'll start with this jutsu…"

"What I show you'd to be done very carefully.." Hibiki continued carefully. " If your not careful with this jutsu you can wind up killing someone.. Or even yourself"

"This is called the Wind Dragon Jutsu Naruto.." He stated, as he showed Naruto the hand signs for it. "Remember to focus your Chakra carefully as you do the hand signs.."

Naruto did as he was told and focus his massive chakra reserves before making the same hand signs for the jutsu. Naruto pulled off the jutsu quite well but do to all of is chakra, his version of the jutsu was twice has big which shocked everyone in the area, including the now slack jawed Jiraiya, greatly.

"Um…ok.. Might as well go onto Genjutsu then…" Hibiki said after getting over the shock. "This Genjutsu I'm going to teach you is called a thousand days of death"

"Be careful with this jutsu as it too can be deadly like the last one I showed you" Hibiki continued on as Naruto watched him carefully. "Watch me do this jutsu carefully and then when you think you've got it , give it a try"

"Ok.. And sensei?" Naruto asked him, getting Hibiki's attention. " After this can we can go get lunch?"

"Of course.. It's almost time anyways.." Hibiki replied, nodding "Don't forget that after lunch you've Kenjutsu training to do with Wolf"

While this was going on, Wolf and Yuno were continuing to chat and watch Naruto's progress, though Wolf also had his eye on the white haired man on his roof as he pretended to watch Naruto's training.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin.. why is he here?.. Is it to take Naruto and me back to the hidden leaf village?" Wolf thought to himself darkly. "Not to mention training the Leaf's "precious" last Uchiha.. Neither of these things are happening…not without a fight anyways"

"They will not take Naruto from us.. He's like my is my son and Yuno and Hibiki loves him to death" Wolf continued to think and she kept a close eye on Jiraiya. "Either he leaves us alone to till the Chunin exams or.. Or he'll die and be the cause of war between our village and with the hidden leaf.. But either way he will not take Naruto from us.. That I can promise"

"I'll be right back, Yuno" Wolf said suddenly. "Need to check something out inside"

"Oh.. Ok" Yuno said, absently as she focused on Naruto. "Hurry back"

Wolf seemed to disappear inside, which made Jiraiya think that there was one less person to deal with and that maybe he should strike now, instead of waiting anymore.

"Hello there Jiraiya-baka!." Wolf shouted as he landed a kick to the man's in his face out of nowhere, sending Jiraiya off the roof and onto the training grounds below.

Jiraiya was trying to find Naruto, who he already found and Wolf, who he's yet to spot, when said individual kicked him off the roof.

As he landed on the ground, Yuno and Hibiki were trying to finger out who the man was when then it hit Yuno that it was Jiraiya of the Sannin.

" Hibiki! get Naruto out of here, now!" Yuno yelled, keeping Naruto behind her. "Got it!" Hibiki said, grabbing Naruto and disappearing in a flash of smoke.

Yuno looked over at Wolf in concern as soon as Naruto was safely out of sight.

"Wolf-kun! Are you ok?" Yuno asked, looking unsure. "How's your leg feeling?"

"Its ok.. More or less" Wolf replied, trying to stand up. "I can move it but it hurts like hell"

Yuno's eye narrow as she looked over at Jiraiya and growled

"Yuno…. don't kill him.. let him live and scurry back to the hidden leaf as a message to the Hokage.." Wolf stated, just as angry at Jiraiya and the Leaf village as Yuno was. "Tell them this is strike two, Lord Jiraiya…come after Naruto or me once more… just once more… and you'll have war on your heads"

"Ok…wolf-kun. ..Leave this asshole to me" Yuno said, with fire in her eyes and deep anger towards Jiraiya in her tone.

Thinking he need to get out of there while he could, Jiraiya turned his attention and tried to chase after Hibiki and Naruto but didn't get far.

Yuno dropped kicked him in his face, hard enough to break his nose with a loud crunch and lots of of pain.

"Listen carefully… Jiraiya.. You will not get passed me.. Not one step.." Yuno said taking the tiger stance that she had shown Naruto. "You will not take MY WOLF-KUN OR MY NARUTO-KUN ANYWHERE! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Yuno was passed being pissed as she unsealed her staff and charged the already injured Jiraiya with nearly blind fury at full speed.

Jiraiya cursed out loud as he snapped his nose back into place and managed to barely evade the attack, though not without accumulating some additional damage.

"Damn It.. This girl is way too fast!" Jiraiya thought when she landed beside him got beside him and attacked him with a fire style jutsu.

Yuno did several quick handsigns and yelled out " Fire style! Fire Dragon Strike"

She somehow infused the attack into her in her staff that further stunned Jiraiya as she slammed the staff that was now on fire into Jiraiya.

"Just who the hell is this girl?!" was the thought that slammed though Jiraiya's head as he dodged the attack.

He got away and quickly tried to enter sage mode but he was to slow in doing this, as Yuno suddenly grasped the back of his head and slammed him face first into the ground as hard has she could.

Jiraiya, who was in tremendous in pain seemed to have the whole thing happened in slow motion to him and could think to himself "This girl is only using taijutsu to beat me.. A freaking a Sannin!.. Just what the hell have we unleashed here?…." But this was his last thought before his head finally hit ground and he before blacked out almost immediately.

End of Chapter 3

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

All characters are trademarks and owned by Masashi Kishimoto ,Viz Media and Shonen Jump

Chapter 4

It was early morning, and Akane Uzumaki was training in the Hidden Leaf Village, trying to the hang of using her charka. She wanted perfect Chakra control as fast as possible so that she could learn the move her father had showed her before, the Rasangan.

Akane firmly believed that if she could learn the rasangan then she would be able to get revenge on the nine tailed Fox for using his body as it's host and ruining his life before he could grow up and enjoy it with her.

At this point however she only had the low Chakra reserves of a genin… and it didn't help that she was a girl and had lower Chakra reserves then guys her age did. That said, she had already learned that her Chakra element type was water ,which was kind of rare for someone living in the Fire country, but She refused to let that stop her mastering it.

Akane's mother, Kushina had become increasingly worried about her daughter ever since she found out that her brother Naruto was her twin. Her daughter had become almost obsessive about her brother.. And she swore that she had heard her daughter talking to someone that wasn't there, and that she seemed to think was her brother.. As if she had created an ideal version of her brother Naruto and when she wasn't talking to an invisible "Naruto", she was training and claiming that she wants Naruto dead because of kyuubi. At this point Kushina began seriously considering therapy for her daughter, but with so much else going on.. She didn't think there was time.

"Akane.. It's time to stop training for the night" Kushina said, trying to seem positive.

"Oh… very well, Mother.." Akane said ,somewhat frustrated by her lack of advancement with her training. " Is it time for dinner?"

"Yes, yes it is… so why don't you go and get your father after you wash up" Kushina said, nodding to Akane ok

"Very well, Mom. I shall do as you ask" Akane said, sighing and walking past Kushina to go inside where she went straight to the bathroom to wash up a bit.

Afterwards, she intended to head to her room and get changed, since she had been training hard for many hours and was covered in dirt. But on her way to her room, Akane walked next to her Father's office and heard slight talking from inside. Curious as to who her father was talking to, she cracked the door open slightly, only to see Jiraiya and her father having a heated discussion.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JIRAIYA?" Minato yelled out, slamming his fist on his desk. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU GOT BEAT!? YOU?.. A SAINN? GOT BEAT BY A NO NAMED NINJA THAT ONLY USED TAIJUSTU!? AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU FAILED TO GET MY SON BACK?!"

Jiraiya just looked at Minato for a moment thinking before he said anything and when he did, he was just as loud about it.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T PUT HIM IN THAT DAMN ORPHANAGE LIKE SOME PIECE OF GARBAGE, WHEN HE WAS YOUR SON!" Jiraiya yelled back, throwing a cup of saki he had been drinking.. "NARUTO IS A HERO OF THE LEAF VILLAGE, BUT YOU JUST LEFT HIM FOR DEAD MINATO!.. YOU DONT DESERVE A SON! I HOPE THEY RAISE HIM LIKE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO!

Minato was about to yelled back but he heard what sounded like crying coming from the other side of his office door. Curious about who was out side it, he slid open the door only to find his only daughter Akane stand gin there crying.

"Why are you two fighting over a demon…" Akane said, mostly calm at first before then blowing up. "HE IS NOT MY BROTHER! MY INNOCENT BROTHER NARUTO DIED DURING THE SEALING!" Everyone was shocked and speechless at Akane's words, but at the at moment, no one knew what how to respond.

Meanwhile, back in the Hidden Moon Village, Naruto was waiting for his sensei's to pack there bags for a training trip, when Naruto heard someone coming near, but he didn't think it was Yuno, Wolf or Hibiki.

It was Naruto's adopted great-grandfather, that was also Wolf's grandfather who was named Ryu. He was a man that was fairly old, but still spry and had short black, hair, and green eyes. HE was dressed ina white Kimono with a black jacket over it.

"Hello there Naruto.. what are doing sitting out here on your own.." The old an said, sitting down. "Shouldn't you be out training or perhaps playing with children your own age?"

"Oh hey, Grandpa Ryu" Naruto replied, looking over at the man. "We're going on a training trip somewhere"

"Oh I see.. Well while your waiting, would you take a walk with me around the garden area?"

"Sure grandpa Ryu, why not" Naruto said, getting up to walk with him.

"Tell me , Naruto… are you happy here?" Ryu, asked, Naruto after a few minutes of slowly walking along the a path through the garden.

Not thinking about the question long, Naruto replied with his hands waving around. "YES! WOLF-SAN AND YUNO-SAN AND HIBIKI-SAN ARE AMAZING! THEY GAVE ME WHAT I'VE ALL AWALYS WANTED..A REAL FAMILY, A HOME THAT ISN'T BROKEN INTO REGULARY AND MOST OF ALL, PEOPLE THAT CARE ABOUT ME"

"That's what I wanted to hear" Ryu said with a smile as he patted Naruto's head. "I hope you stay with us for a long time Naruto-san"

When they got back to the main house, Yuno was standing there waiting for them.

She was holding a scroll in her hand and held a grin on her face as Naruto and Ryu neared her.

"Um.. Is that a storage scroll?" Naruto asked, looking at it Yuno tossed it to him and he managed to catch it.

"Sure is cutie" Yuno replied, nodding as she answered. "This particular storage scroll happens to have all of our necessary things we need in it for our trip"

Naruto nodded and looked around but didn't see the others. "Um…Where are Wolf and Hibiki at then?"

"At the moment, Wolf and Hibiki are waiting for us at the village's front gates" Yuno replied, fairly calmly. "We need to get going Naruto.. But it's good to see you again grandpa Ryu"

"It's good to se you again to sweetie.. But don't let this old man keep you two from your trip" Ryu said, taking a seat on the steps. "Go on…we can chat when you get back"

After saying goodbye to Ryu, Yuno and Naruto made their way to the main gate to meet up with the others. It wasn't long before Wolf and Hibiki saw Yuno and Naruto walking down the road looking ready to go.

"About time you got here" Wolf commented good naturedly. Let me guess.. Grandpa Ryu?.. It's impossible to say no to him isn't it?"

"Got that right.." Yuno agreed as she and Naruto reached him and Hibiki. "But enough pussy footing... lets get a move on"

It was a few hours later and the group was nearing another hidden village.. the hidden water fall village to be exact. The four of them made their way into the village, stopping at the main gate to get passes ,under false names of course, before finally getting inside.

"Ok… me and Hibiki will find a place to stay at for the night" Wolf said after they left the main gate. "Yuno? Can you and Naruto find us a some food .. and please not ramen you two"

"Yeah sure. Take away our fun" Yuno said pouting before glancing at Naruto. "Doesn't mean we can have some food of the gods while we're out though, right partner?"

Naruto grinned with her as they walked off chatting about how great ramen was, leaving Wolf to face palm and Hibiki to just comment how much they were alike.

Wolf agreed as they made their way to find a hotel that wasn't too expensive and noticed that many girls that they walked passed blushed at them to which Wolf tried to ignore and Hibiki welcomed.

Eventually, after bit of walking and going to two other hotels they finally found one that was a good price. When the two of them finally a good hotel Wolf and Hibiki got a bit of a bad feeling with only beautiful girls running the hotel. There was a smiling girl that was thin yet shapely with long brown hair, large chest and a low cut top standing behind the desk.

"H-how can we help you handsome gentlemen today?" She said stuttering and blushing.

"Uh.. We're going to need a room.. Or rather two rooms actually" Wolf commented, trying to keep his eyes off of her exposed chest, while his brother made no qualms about it and was opening staring. " One room with a queen size bed and with the other room with two queen size beds if you have them"

"Sure.. We have that" She replied, still blushing and pushing some hair behind her ear. "Here you go.. If you need anything.. And I mean anything.. don't hesitate to ask"

She handed Wolf several room keys, letting her hand linger on his as she did and slipping a piece of paper into his hand they he didn't notice right away.

Thanking her, Wolf handed Hibiki one of the keys, and shoved the other key and the paper into his pocket as they headed up to the second floor to check out their rooms. They decided that they would wait for Yuno and Naruto in their rooms since there was nothing else to do at the moment.

Meanwhile, in town, some ways away, Yuno and Naruto were trying to find a local market to get food at when after about a half hour of looking to no avail, they spotted group of people beating and trying to kill a green haired girl. They were shouting out various nasty things as they struck the crying girl like "die demon bitch!" and you deserve this and more!"

Naruto saw this and froze as he was confronted with painful flash backs of his like not long ago before Wolf and Hibiki rescued him. He began to unconcernedly call upon the powers of the nine tails chakra. Yuno saw this and tried to calm him down, but if he could hear her, he didn't acknowledge it. His eyes became slits, his whiskers deepened his hair got spikier and his teeth and finger nails grew. It was at this pin the shot forward, rushing at the group of villagers who were attacking the girl.

"Get away from her, you bastards!" Naruto yelled in a rough tone that wasn't like his usually voice. "I'll kill you!"

The villagers saw the boy with the red aura of evil around him and some of them ran while some of them tried to attack him, Naruto clawed at those dumb enough to try and fight him, deeply injuring them, and sending them flying into buildings.

After knocking out the villagers who hadn't run Naruto felt arms encircle him tightly and he looked to see the green haired girl hugging him. His anger began to fade as she saw the girl was ok and by time Yuno made it over just in time to see the girl hugging him and the nine tail's presence fading.

"Looks like our Naruto's got himself a girlfriend" Yuno commented as she caught up them.

"Naruto's got a girlfriend?" Hibiki asked as he and Wolf showed up. "The green haired girl?"

"She's not an ordinary girl… she's a Jinchuriki" Yuno stated, glancing over to Wolf and Hibiki.

"Another Jinchuriki? That's strange.. Running into another person that holds a tailed beast inside them like this?" Wolf commented, looking over at the green haired girl that was still hugging the dark red face Naruto. "Think we're going to have to bring her home?"

"Why not.. Your grandfather always wanted grandchildren.. Why not give him granddaughter too?" Yuno said shrugging. "So.. Can we keep her?"

Wolf lightly smacked her in her head making her frown. "Don't say it like that… besides.. We have to ask her first.. Not to mention it will be more dangerous if other villages find out we have two Jinchuriki"

"So your saying she can't come with us?" Hibiki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that.. I'm just saying we'll have to take precautions.. Remember how aggressive the Leaf Village has been in trying to get back Naruto. Despite how a village may think about a Jinchuriki…Never underestimate their want to get back what they believe their "property".

"Property.. Naruto doesn't belong to anyone" Yuno said growling. "Just like I showed that bastard Sannin.."

"Oh he's not property… but regardless…We should probably go and meet her" Wolf said, agreeing.

They walked over to Naruto and Fuu as she finally stopped hugging the red face boy, though she was now holding his hand, which was just as embarrassing to him.

"Hey there you love birds" Yuno said grinning, making Naruto curse her silently, while Fuu just smiled brightly. "We know you two want some "Alone time" but the three of us were discussing some things and wanted your input"

"W-what exactly?. And what do you mean by alone time" anyways ?" Naruto unmanaged to asked still blushing deeply.

"Well we were going to ask this girl-"

"Fu.. I'm Fuu" The girl said interrupting her.

"Right Fuu.. Were going to ask Fuu if she had place she was staying at right now" Yuno continued, not minding the interruption. "If not we have another question to ask"

"Um.. No.. not right now I don't ..because .. Um. Just because" Fuu said quickly.

"Relax kid. Naruto as you just saw.. Is like you.. A Jinchuriki" Yuno said, acting at the spokesperson for herself, Wolf and Hibiki. "Like you he wasn't being treated very nice by his village, so we took him away from there to live with us… would you be interested in coming with us too?.. You can get you know Naruto here better"

"Really?.. Um.. I'm not sure.. You don't care that I'm a Jinchuriki?" Fuu asked with uncertainly in her voice.

"Nope.. We don't care that Naruto her is one, and it doesn't mater if your one either.. Your still a person, despite the fact that some bigoted people might say otherwise " Yuno replied to her. "Maybe you can share a room with Naruto.. Even.."

"Really?" Fuu said with hearts in her eyes to the amusement of Fuu, and to the red face Naruto's shock. "Well… I guess I can come with you.. But, I'd wanna earn my keep.. I can cook pretty well.. I've had no choices but to learn how to cook on my own.. I can cook in return for letting me stay with you"

"You don't have to.. But if your good at making homemade ramen, I'm sure Naruto here would be putty in in your arms.." Yuno said, grinning mischievously. "He loves ramen like most love air.. Make him ramen and he'll be all yours"

"Deal!" Fuu shouted hugging Naruto again, while all Naruto could do was glare at Yuno who just stayed grinning at him. "So what happens now?"

"Now?.. Now find a shopping area to get ingredients for dinner" Wolf said finally speaking up again. "Then….Then we go home"

Naruto, Fuu, Yuno, Wolf and Hibiki then made there way around, finally finding a market with the things they needed before head back home for the night. It was already a wild time with Naruto and now with Fuu there too, Wolf was sure things were going to get even more interesting.

End of chapter 4

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

All characters are trademarks and owned by Masashi Kishimoto ,Viz Media and Shonen Jump

Chapter 5

It was several years later, and Minato, the fourth Hokage, had all but given up on trying to find his son Naruto and Wolf. But that didn't mean he wouldn't place Wolf in the bingo book with a SS class rank and a 50 million ryo bounty on his head… double if brought back alive.

At that moment, Kushina was sitting at home in tears, thinking about her son Naruto. It been around 4 years since she had last seen her son and she just wanted him back so she could find a way to make things right again.

At that same time, Akane was sitting in her class room at the Ninja Academy, waiting to hear who would be on her team.

Iruka Umino, the teacher of the her class, stood at the front of the classroom and cleared his throat, signaling he was going to continue reading off team lists as he had been doing for a few minutes.

"Ok then.. Now let me continue with the remaining teams… which no more distracts please.. squad 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha.. Sai, Sakura Haruno and Akane Namikaze…your sensei is Kakashi Hatake… I wish you good luck" Iruka said, fearing for any team under Kakashi. "Uh.. Oh yes…squad 8.. Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame.. your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi"

"Finally now, since squad 9 is still active from last year, we'll skip to squad 10..Which will be made of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi" Iruka said pleasantly. " Your team's sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi.. now does anyone have any questions?"

"Yea! I do.. why does billboard brow over there get to be on Sasuke-kun team instead of me?" Ino asked, huffing and folding her arms.

"Yea! why does she?" a random fan girl then asked which trigger numerous girls arguing about who should be on Sasuke's team

"ENOUGH!" Iruka yelled, using his the big head demon jutsu. " It's the Hokage decision on these things, so deal with it!… now then…everyone will meet here at 8am tomorrow morning sharp.. Don't be late.. You all dismissed now.."

As everyone started getting up to leave the classroom, Iruka called to Akane."Akane.. can you stay after class?..your parents needed to talk to you here"

"Oh.. Um..ok sensei" Akane replied, putting her stuff back onto her desk.

As if right on cue, it wasn't moments later when her parents, Minato and Kushina, came walking into the classroom. "Iruka…"

Minato said, looking over at the scar faced teacher. "Can you please leave us?"

"Of course, Lord Hokage" Iruka said with a bow, before leaving.

As soon as he left Minato had Kushina activate a privacy seal to prevent listening in and then he turned to his daughter, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Akane…" Minato said slowly. "We want to forget about Naruto and the nine tails"

"WHAT?! WHY?! HE NEEDS TO PAY! FOR USING MY BROTHER'S BODY ALL THESE YEARS AND FOR MOCKING ME!" Akane shouted at the top of her lungs. "HE STOLE MY BROTHER FROM ME!"

"Listen to me, Akane!" Minato said, raising his voice, while trying to maintain control of his temper. "We have no idea how strong Naruto might have gotten in the past 4 years…. one of his sensei's managed to defeat me with ease and sentenced me to my death in a few years!.. we don't want you to trying to face him.. if you ever encountered him, you are order to do run.. you can not defeat him if he has gained even a percent of his sensei's level of power"

Akane shouted out loud, with her fist balled."THERE'S NO WAY THAT A DEMON CAN BE STORNGER THEN ME.. OR ANYONE IN THIS ROOM! I WILL GET REVENGE FOR MY BROTHER!"

Akane.. You have your orders.. Don't forget that I'm not only your father, but your leader" Minato said, ignoring her ranting. "If we couldn't defeat him then either could you… remember Akane… he can take on Anbu with only a sword.. And I doubt that was the peak of his power"

Meanwhile along ways away, Naruto ,Wolf and Hibiki were walking along thinking about al that had happened since the day they found Fu

(Flashback)

"Everyone stop we are being followed" Wolf said, as he, Fu, Naruto, Yuno and Hibiki were walking out of town they had been staying in. "Yuno.. Come over here"

"Who's following us?" Yuno asked, on her guard now.

"Most likely by the group that call themselves the Akatsuki… you can recognize them by their black cloaks with red clouds marking them…" Wolf said in a clam voice. "I thought I spotted them in town as we left.. And given that I heard tat their after Jinchuriki like Naruto and Fuu… there's only one course of action…"

"We'll have to split up for their safety for right now" Wolf said sighing. "Hibiki and me will take Naruto and Yuno?. You'll take Fu with you…. We'll use the wave country as our meeting place when we meet back up"

Fu overheard them and walked over to them. "I don't want to leave my Naruto-kun…"

"Fu?… I… I'm sorry about this" Wolf said, nodding to Yuno before promptly knocking her out and handing her to Yuno

"Yuno, my love.. I'll see you soon.." Wolf said sadly. "We'll keep in touch using my crow summon"

"I.. I see.." Yuno said, kissing him deeply, before backing a way.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked seeing Fuu unconscious.

"Trouble.. That's what Naruto.." Wolf said, looking at his student. "There are people here after you and Fu.. And to protect you both.. We'll have to split up and train you both to use your unique powers.."

"I.. if get stronger. .then.. I'll be able to protect Fu?.. And all of you too?" Naruto asked, glancing at his sleeping friend.

"Definitely" Wolf replied with a encouraging smile. "Now let's get going"

"Be safe you three" Yuno said, hugging Hibiki, kissing Naruto on his cheek(much to his embarrassment) and Wolf on his lips. "I love all three of you, so you better all be fine when me and Fu see you again.. Contact me as often as you can"

As soon as they split up, Wolf, Hibiki and Naruto began running as fast as they could, and it seemed like forever.

"Well, well.. What do we have here.. Hahahaha.." a strange slimly voice asked, out of seemingly thin air. "Three little ones wandering in to my clutches.. This is turning into a good day"

At that point, then Wolf and Hibiki figured who was chasing them and all three came to a stop.

"So.. it isn't the slimy snake Sannin himself.. Orochimaru…" Hibiki said, pulling out his sword. "The traitorous snake of the leaf village …why are you here?.. Is it Naruto?"

"As a matter of fact, he is..you see.. your little friend there has something we need inside him" Orochimaru said, raising out of the ground in front of him. "… and one way or another, we will get what we want.. Isn't that right, Hidan?"

"Yes.. It is partner…. I want to offer these fools to the great lord Jashin!" Hidan said, appearing next to him with a crazed grin.

"hehehe..be my guest, Hidan.. but make sure not to kill the child, though" Orochimaru said, laughing lightly. "If you will go and kill him leader-sama will kill us"

"Yea, yea.. I know already" Hidan said sighing in irritation. "The only question is which one should I take, Orochimaru"

"Hmm…I heard the one with the silver hair, can go toe to toe with the leaf's fourth Hokage" Hidan said continuing to talk as he pulled out his triple bladed scythe weapon. "Ok then… I will sacrifice him to the great lord Jashin!"

"Jashin huh?.. bring it, you freak" Wolf said, sending Naruto to safety with a water clone and drawing his sword. "I can't say I really know about this Jashin you worship.. but the only one dying here is you"

Hidan growled and charged at Wolf with blinding speed, but Wolf countered and managed to chop off one of Hidan's arms.

Hidan screamed and yelled out at Wolf. "Fucking hell! Your going to will pay for that, you dead man!"

"Bring it.." Wolf said, swing the blood off of his sword. " You know..so far.. I'm not very impressed by the legendary immortal…"

"Besides.. if you don't put up a good fight, you'll end you up dying as fast as Naruto can eat ramen" Wolf said, taken a defensive pose. "So.. You gonna stand there or what?"

Right on cue, a growling Hidan threw his triple bladed scythe at Wolf, who tried to slash it out of the way, but had to roll across the ground at the last moment instead. Hidan used that opportunity to reattach his severed arm, much to Wolf's annoyance.

Wolf then got to his feet, ran and did a back flip off a tree as he threw a volley of shrunken at Hidan who, pulled back his scythe and blocked all but a few of them that lodged into his shoulder. Hidan yanked them out and tossed them just as Wolf as on the offense again.

"I might have to use that trick if this battle keeps on any longer.. Which it probably will" Wolf thought to himself, as he fired off the Water Jutsu, Liquid Bullet attack at Hidan. "I can use the Amaterasu.. but can I handle that power before-"

Before Wolf could finish his thought however, Hidan grinned and did several handsigns that Wolf recognized.

" Your not the only water user around here, you sake of meat…" Hidan yelled grinning at Wolf. "I'll show you what a former ninja of the Land of Hot Water can do!.. Water Style, Giant Waterfall Jutsu!"

Wolf, as a fellow water user, knew that tack and managed to dodge the majority off it, only getting part of one on the sleeves of his outfit torn away, which revealed two tribal tattoos.. One of a wolf, the other of a black sun which seemed to glow a bit.

Wolf returned the favor with his original secret jutsu, his Electrified Water Barrage that hit Hidan head on, charring some of his flesh, but mostly just pissing the immortal man off.

"Ouch.. You asshole.. That fricken stung!" Hidan said grunting from the burns. " That may have hurt a bit, but haven't you learned by now, that I can not be killed by anything or anyone?"

"Then I take it the stories of your immortality are true and not just stories after all" Wolf said, narrowing his eyes at Hidan who just laughed in return.

"While it's true that not all stories should be taken at face value,.. I this case rumors of me being immortal are very much true" Hidan replied, snickering. "The great and noble lord Jashin has granted me the powers of immortality.. Meaning there's nothing you can do to defeat me in battle.. You can only prolong the inevitable"

"This is bad.." Wolf muttered out loud. "Battling a true immortal means no way of winning unless I can disable him long enough to escape with Naruto"

"Hidan.. Let me tell you this.. you are probably only the second person outside my clan to see this jutsu I'm about to use" Wolf said rather calmly. "Outside of my clan.. The only one that has seen this jutsu is a member of the Uchiha clan…"

"Oh really?" Hidan asked, looking smug. "Should I be impressed?"

"I'll leave that up to you to decide" Wolf replied, doing handsigns and gathering his chakra. "This is called the Amaterasu… black flame control… and while I'll admit that other members of my clan can use more powerful variations of it.. My own version is still quite powerful"

That said, Wolf disappeared from sight, as Hidan tried to sense him but failed and neither saw or sensed anything. Wolf then appeared in front of Hidan with his hands covered in black flames resembling the mouth of a wolf.

"Wolf's Fang Amaterasu!: Fists of the Black Flame!"

"BRING ON!" Hidan yelled, raising his scythe as Wolf charged him.

Wolf punched Hidan with his flame covered hands several times before delivering two final powerful blows. One that blew out nearly his entire midsection in a bloody explosion and a another that tore his head in half, sending brain matter and skull flying.

"D-damn it.." Hidan said as his blood poured out his massive wounds and he staggered. " It shouldn't be possible… to kill an immortal…a follower of Jashin… he's going to be very pissed off.. At … me.. I'll save you seat in hell…wolf-san Hidan said with surprising respect as he succumb to his wounds and fell over.

A moment later, Wolf deactivated the jutsu and stumbled to his knees. "Damn... that took more out of me then I thought.. hold on Naruto.."

At the same time in another part of the area, Hibiki and Orochimaru were just beginning their battle after a long chase while exchanging quips and various throwing weapons at one another.

"Hehehe… it seems Hidan has fallen in battle.. How unexpected" Orochimaru said, with nasty grin. "Oh well.. One last idiot in the organization…. And in any case…that leaves just the two of us.. Together. Not that your any prize to be fighting"

Hibiki smirked slightly at Orochimaru "Maybe .. But at least I don't rape little kids, like has your pale ass does"

"Grrr…I do not rape children!" Orochimaru said angrily as he squeezed his fists till his fingernails dug into his palms. "Your attempts to get under my skin are futile"

"Oh I'm sorry.. Did I hurt your feelings?" Hibiki said with a grin. " Did I say you rape little kids?.. I meant to say you rape little boys.. Especially ones with bloodlines"

"You irritating little rat!" Orochimaru growled, gathering his chakra and rushing forward. "Striking shadow snake!"

Several king cobras shot out of the sleeves of Orochimaru's Akatsuki robes as he jump forward and twisted in midair.

Hibiki did several back flips, and land in a crouching pose as he cut through the snakes. He quickly did several fast handsigns before releasing his own jutsu. "Fire Style, Great Fire Annihilation!"

"Damn it…" Orochimaru said, doing hand signs as fast as he could in response. "Summoning Jutsu.. Rashomon!"

Orochimaru summoned a large door like gate with a demon face on it that blocked the fire jutsu from getting to him, though it did melt slightly under the heat.

"This boy.. He's pretty good" Orochimaru said, grinning to himself. "I might get myself killed if I'm not careful, hahahaha"

As soon he spoke Hibiki jumped over from beside him and swung his sword downward at him. Orochimaru was surprised and jumped back, but was cut in half by him. That didn't stop him though as the top half of Orochimaru, had dozens of small snakes hanging out of it that reattached to the bottom half a moment later.

"That hurt a bit…. Allow me to return the favor" Orochimaru said, opening his mouth, unhinging his jaw and shoot out a giant snake that in turn had a sword tip pointing out of it that stabbed at Hibiki. "If you like swords so much.. Then lets see if you'll play with my sword, Kusanagi!"

Though the sword stabbed him in his arm, Hibiki swiped at him, cutting off his arm.

"Hmm…hahahaha.. You don't learn, do you boy?" Orochimaru said closing his jaw and reattaching his arm with small snakes that shot out of his shoulder. " Killing someone like me, is now walk in the park"

"Oh yeah?.. How's this for a walk in the park, you snake freak?.." Hibiki said angrily in his mind.

Hibiki took a deep breath and yelled out. "Wind Style: Flame bomb!"

Because he did the jutsu so close to Orochimaru, he had no change of dodging the attack this time and had a good portion of his skin horribly and painfully burned.

"THAT DOES IT!" Orochimaru yelled as his burnt skin pealed of in pieces.

He bit his thumb, did several handsigns and screamed out. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" A large cloud of smoke appeared and out of it rose an enormous snake.. The snake boss summon, Manda.

The giant snake hissed and looked down at his summoner. Orochimaru… hissssss… why have you ssssssummoned me here…. and who isssss that?" Manda demanded, looking at Hibiki.

"I am Hibiki Kogami" Hibiki said folding his arms and looking up and the giant snake.

"Kogami you sssay?… well.. your fucked Orochimaru…" Manda hissed. "Not to mention…on your own"

"WHAT?..WHAT DO YOU MEAN ON MY OWN!?" Orochimaru demanded angrily. "I SUMMONED YOU.. I'M YOUR MASTER.. WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M ON MY OWN.. AND THAT I'M FUCKED?!"

"Orochimaru… you certainly know how to pick your opponents.. Didn't you learn anything from fighting Hanzo the Salamander?." Manda inquired, hissing again. "In this world.. There are there many clan rivals… most famously, the Senju and the Uchiha … and from personal experience, I can say without doubt, the Kogami clan has more power then either"

"Your joking" Orochimaru stuttered nervously. "TELL ME YOUR JOKING, MANDA!"

"Orochimaru you fool… this clan may even have more power then you and the other so name Sannin combined" Manda said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not risking my life fro you fighting him… later… Orochimaru... if you survive.. I demand a hundred sacrifices before fighting for you again"

Orochimaru looked scared shitless for once as Manda dispelled himself away, leaving him there on his own with Hibiki.

"Now, now.. You wouldn't hurt an unarmed man would you?" Orochimaru said, backing away slowly.

Hibiki looked at him with digest as he spoke. "You, Orochimaru… are going to stuffer..suffer like all of those, who's lives you've ruined"

"I cut you quite a few times.. Meaning I have your blood on my sword and will let me do this" Hibiki stated as his sword glowed and strange circle of symbols appeared under Orochimaru, who froze in place.. " Orochimaru you are now in my special Genjutsu.. Triggered by your blood on my sword.. no one can save you from your fate.. From this day forth… every time you inflict pain on others, you will feel the same feel pain.. For 3 long years of your life…."

"…and to start you off.. I hereby allow you to feel the you will feel pain of everyone that you've killed, hurt and experimented on…" Hibiki then with a nasty look on his face. "You will feel this pain for three years for every one year you've lived so far.. Hope you enjoy your parting gift Orochimaru"

2 hours later, Wolf was leaning over Naruto, who his water clone had knocked out. "Naruto!…please wake up!"

"Wolf-san?.." Naruto asked groggily as he opened his eyes.

"Naruto…are you ok?" Wolf asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah.. I think so, wolf-san" Naruto said, sitting up. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you in a few minutes" Wolf said walking away from him. "ok Naruto.. Please stand back"

Naruto nodded and did asked while Wolf bit his finger and did several handsigns "Summoning jutsu!"

A large crow appeared in a puff of smoke from the summon, that looked respectfully at Wolf

"Good to see you, master wolf-san" The giant crow said, bowing slightly.

"Wow!.. That's so fricken cool!" Naruto yelled excitedly. "You gotta teach me to do that!"

"Wolf-san?.. who is this boy?" The crow asked inquisitively.

"Spirit-san.. this… is Naruto..my newly adopted son" wolf said with a small smile.

"You?.. adopted a child Wolf-san?" Sprit asked in confusion.

"Yeah. ..It's a long story that will have to wait till another time" Wolf said, clearing his throat. "I summoned you her for an important reason…I need you to deliver a message to Yuno-chan for me, if you could"

"Of course, Wolf-san"The crow said, as Wolf wrote out a message on scroll and handed it to Sprit, who flew off at a quick speed.

"Well.. While he's doing that.. Lets go find Hibiki" Wolf said, looking over at Naruto. "Sound good?"

Far away from Naruto and Wolf, near the border of the Sand village, Fu and Yuno were walking along.

"Yuno-san" A large crow said, as he flew down to her and Fu.

Yuno looked up and recognizing the crow as Wolf's summon, she held out her arm for him to land on.

"Spirit?..what are you doing here sprit?" Yuno asked while Fu stared at the large bird. " Wolf-kun never summons you without a very good reason"

The crow nodded as he deposited a scroll from his beak that Yuno caught with her other hand before told me to give this to you" Sprit stated, motioning his head to the scroll.

"This scroll?" Yuno asked looking at it. "Ok…. but whats in it?"

"I do not know, Yuno-chan.." Sprit stated. "Wolf-san simply told me to deliver this scroll to you.. He did not tell me what he wrote in it. I must be going now, if you do not mind"

"Right.. Go ahead, Spirit" Yuno said as the crow said dispelled away.

Yuno opened the scroll as quickly as she could "Let's see.. Dear Yuno-chan… I you need to step up Fu's training.. use the space time jutsu that we both know.. Your's truly,wolf P.S

I managed to kill one of the Akatsuki after us.. And I'm pretty sure Hibiki defeated the other Akatsuki … though I had to use that jutsu to do it.. Me and Naruto send our love Yuno.. We hope to see you both again soon"

Yuno sighed as she closed the scroll and looked at Fu.

" Fu?.." Yuno called, trying to remain calm.

"Y-yes Yuno-chan" Fu said with tears running down her face. "Fu.. I truly am sorry for what we had to do.. I miss both of them too.. But if you want to see Naruto again.. You'll need to learn to how to keep yourself safe first.. While Wolf and Hibiki teaches Naruto the same"

"But how?.. I just met Naruto-kun...and I already miss him" Fu said wiping her eyes. He was the first person to ever see me for me and not for the seven tailed beast inside me"

Yuno just looked at Fu, sighing for a moment before speaking. "Fu.. do you just want to be a burden to Naruto?.. right now, he needs all the help he can get.. Including from you"

"Why does Naruto need more help?" Fu asked in confusion.

"Because… he wears a mask.. A mask to hide all of his pain…" Yuno replied, closing her eyes. "Don't you wanna be the one who saves him from his pain?"

"Fu…. if you train under me… then you'll be strong enough can save your Naruto from his pain" Yuno continued, opening her eyes and looking at Fu. "…and you'll be able to save yourself from your own pain as well

Fuu looked at Yuno and she thought about Naruto, before wiping away her tears and getting a determined look on her face. . "Yuno?… lets began"

(end of flashback)

It was 4 years later and Wolf, Hibiki and Naruto were on the path that led to the Wave Country.

Wolf looked over at Naruto with pride as the boy had really changed a lot over the years. Naruto had gotten taller, but the most prominent change was his outfit that now consisted of black pants with white flames on the bottom of them, a black shirt with a fox on it, black ninja sandals and bandages wrapped around his arms. He was carrying his swords on either side of his waist, tuck in a belt that he took great care off ever since he chose them.

It was just physically that Naruto changed in…it was also skill wise.. For he was high Jonin, perhaps even low Hokage level as a ninja. He had thus mastered 6 of the 9 tails of the kyuubi's power and his swordsmanship was close to Wolf's. Naruto was also close to Wolf and Hibiki's skill level in ninjutsu, which was quite was deadly, along with mid Chunin level genjutsu and low Jonin skill in Taijutsu.

As Wolf was thinking about Naruto abilities, Naruto spoke up, bringing him back to reality.

"Dad...what's with this mist?.. it doesn't seem right yea.. Like it's filled with chakra"

"Wolf…Naruto's right" Hibiki said ,putting his hand on his sword. " It might be a jutsu… but who cast it though"

"A mist jutsu?…" Wolf said, looking around " Unfortunately...I think I might know who it is… most likely this is the work of Zabuza Momochi.. the demon of the mist. He's a S rank missing ninja"

"S rank?" Naruto asked eyes widening. "Damn.. Is this guy that good?"

"I'd say he is.. Zabuza is a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist" Wolf replied, cracking his knuckles. "OH well….could be fun to fight him.. let's go!"

With that said, Wolf took off running with Naruto and Hibiki right behind him, wonder how hard their fight would be.

Back in the hidden Leaf Village after doing nothing back D rank missions Akane and her team were in the Hokage's office.

"Daddy?.. I want C rank mission.. Pleeeeeaseee?" Akane asked with her best puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn't resist.

Minato looked at her and sighed in defeat before he pressed a button on an intercom.

"Please send in Tazuna for that C rank mission"

"Are you serious?" asked Tazuna, the drunken old man as he came inside the office. "I'm paying to be protected by a bunch of little kids?"

Kakashi face palmed at the same time Minato did and thought to "Oh boy.. this… is going to be a long mission"

Kakashi sighed and looked at is team "Alright squad seven… we'll all gather our supplies and meet by the village's main gate in 1 hour… don't be late"

All four member nodded and as soon as they were outside of the Hokage's tower Sakura looked at Sasuke and yelled in her usual shrill voice. " SASUKE-KUN?! WILL YOU GO ON DATE WITH ME!?"

"No.. leave me alone, you harpy" Sasuke said plugging his ears as he walked away from her.

Sai meanwhile was busy drawing, while ignoring everyone and Akane was thinking about her brother that she had become more and more obsessed with over the years "My Naruto-kun… I wish dad had never sealed the kyuubi in you and taken you from me… But one day I will save you.. you sister promises"

Minato looked out of the window down at his daughter and could only sigh in frustration at how his daughter was broken and how it was his fault. He and Kushina would often hear Akane talking to someone but find there was no one there when they checked. She seemed to be talking to her brother.. That only she could see and Kushina had told him she swore that she heard Akane moaning out Naruto name at one point in her sleep.

Minato shook his head trying to clear his mind and he thought to himself. "So my daughter might be sexually obsessed with her own brother that she thinks she's going to "save" by killing.. Where did I go wrong?"

Days later, Kakashi and his team had encountered the Demon brothers of the mist and managed to defeat them while also learning that Tazuna had been lying and that the mission was probably A or S rank do to the corrupt businessman Gato being after him. They had decided to press on despite the danger and it went on their way ,traveling with Tazuna to the Wave Country.

Along the way they had to stop and make camp at night several times. It was the second night of doing this and after eating and heading into their tents, Kakashi was just about to go get some sleep when he heard Sakura call his name."Sakura?.. What is it?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes.. I'm not sleeping in that tent with Akane.. She's.. well weird" Sakura said shutter slightly much to Kakashi's confusion.

"Weird?" Kakashi asked, feeling concerned. "In what way?"

"She.. Did things last night when we camped out.. Strange things.. with a blond haired homemade doll she had.." Sakura said with her face becoming red. "she.. Would rub it.. Between her legs and moan.. Calling out a the name Naruto….. It.. It was.. Ah.. I'm not staying in there with her again.. It's bad enough she talks to the damn thing but doing "that" with it as well.. I'd rather sleep on the ground"

"Um.. Ok.." The red faced Kakashi said, trying to avoid eye contact. "You can have my tent for tonight.. And I'll sleep outside.. I have an extra sleeping bad you can use.. I'm use to sleeping outside from Anbu missions"

Sakura quickly thanked Kakashi sensei and went to get her pack, leaving Kakashi to let out a long breath he had been holding.

"Oh boy… I'm going to have to talk to Minato Sensei about his daughter and her "special" obsession with her brother" Kakashi said slumping his shoulders. "I'm really not looking forward to that.."

The next day, they continued on their way and a boat ride across a misty lake they arrived at the Wave Country and were unlucky enough to soon encounter Zabuza Momochi.

"So.. it seems you managed to defeated the demon brothers" Zabuza said glee in his eyes. "On top of that.. I get to face the famous Kakashi, the copycat ninja himself… this is a good day"

"Zabuza Momochi.. The demon of the Mist himself" Kakashi said narrowing his one visible eye. "I had a feeling you might be around here as well.. Guess I was right"

"So… it seems you know of me.. I'm flattered" Zabuza said as he grinned beneath the bandages that covered his mouth.

"Zabuza Momochi.. Also know as the demon if the bloody mist.. And famed swordsmen.. It would be hard not to hear of you" Kakashi said as he pulled up his headband and opened his left eye, revealing his Sharingan.

"Ah so I even get to see the famous Sharingan I've heard so much about" Zabuza said, as he gripped his executioner blade. "Let's see if you can live up to the legend of your moniker"

Meanwhile, Kakashi's squad was surrounding Tazuna to protect him, while Sasuke's mind was busy thinking about Kakashi as he looked at him in shock, thinking to himself. "How the hell does Kakashi have the Sharingan?.. He's not a Uchiha…I must know how"

While Sasuke was staring at Kakashi, Sakura was sweating nervously while looking at Sasuke thinking how cool he was, Akane held kunai so tightly her fingers were white and Sai stood with no expression at all, Kakashi charged at Zabuza

Zabuza did a back flip and disappeared under the water while Kakashi followed him and landed on the water, keeping his guard up.

"This water.. why is this water so heavy?" Kakashi thought to himself, as he clutched a kunai in one hand. "It feels heavy with chakra.. fuck!"

Kakashi jumped back, realizing what was going on, but he was too late.

"Water Style! Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled, appearing next to him and creating a sphere of water around Kakashi. " Too easy…Now then lets see how your brats do against my water clones"

Zabuza then looked at Kakashi's genin team and sent several water clones charging at them, but before they could reach the shore they were cut down with ease… but it wasn't by any of the Genin.

Everyone was in shock, and looked at the sound of a voice from behind the Genin team

"Get out of my away.. Your in the way here" A blond ninja said, walking in front of them holding two swords.

"CHA! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING MY SASUKE-KUN WHAT TO DO?! "Sakura screeched at the blond, before trying to punch him.

But before he fist could get anywhere close to him, Sakura felt the black blade of one of his swords at her throat, making her tense up and look in fear.

"I don't care about your damn emo clan heir right there, pinky" The blond said, pushing her back after he lowered his sword. "I need to get into the wave country and your in my way"

Just as he walked forward, Akane got a good look at his face and had various emotions go across her face.. Fear, anger, and even attraction… "Naruto?.. is.. is that you?"

Akane jumped onto him, hugging him and rubbing her face in his neck. "Oh my brother.. My Naruto.. To hug you ,and smell your rugged scent.. you.. You.,, I'll tear out your throat!"

She yelled jumping back away from the confused Naruto, throwing shrunken at him, which he easily deflected with his blade.

"How do you know my name?.. and why did you just hug me and hen attack me?" asked Naruto as he pulled the hood off of his head.

Akane shouted out in response "Because I love you.. And I want to kill you!"

She was about to say something else until she saw Wolf and Hibiki showed up as well. "YOU!.. YOU'RE THE MAN WHO PUT THAT SEAL ON MY FATHER! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY AS WELL!" Akane shouted crazily as she charged at Wolf.

But before she could move more then a few feet, she was knocked into a tree and fell on her ass by Naruto.

Akane looked at him in shocked as she didn't even see him move, she had only felt his hand knocking her back. "Just how strong has he become?"

At that same moment, Fu and Yuno felt the familiar Chakra of Naruto, Wolf and Hibiki and ran to see their favorite people again after years of being separated apart from messages delivered by crow summon.

Sure enough, they soon came upon Naruto, Wolf, Hibiki as well as the imprisoned Kakashi and his Genin.

"Naruto!" Fu shouted in joy after finally seeing him again. "I missed you so much!"

"Fu?. Is that you?" Naruto asked blushing slightly after seeing how womanly she had become over the years.

Fu ran up and hugged him tightly while Yuno stayed behind with smile on her face.

After Fu stopped hugging Naruto, Sakura took a good look at Naruto now that he had removed his hood and couldn't help but blushed deeply.

"CHA! HE'S HOT!" Inner Sakura said, almost drooling. "MAYBE HOTTER THEN MY SASUKE!"perverted things when she was cornered by a growling, deeply angry green haired girl who had identified herself as Fu and she had a bad feeling about it.

"STOP STARING AT MY NARUTO!" Fu yelled as she pulled out a staff from a scroll. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Shit, shit, shit!" Inner Sakura yelled inside Sakura's mind. "This green haired bitch is going to kill us!"

Wasting no time, Fu ran forward and swung her staff, knocking Sakura onto her ass. Sakura was wide-eyed as she scrambled up, trying to get away, only to have Fu grab onto Sakura's long hair and yanked her back. She landed on her back with a yelp of pain, while Fu stared down at her with a glare.

"Pathetic" Fu said ,as she repeatedly kicked Sakura in her side as hard as she could until she heard what sounded like snapping… possibly from broken ribs. At this point, Fu reached down and yanked up Sakura, who was now screaming in pain with tears flowing down her face as she begged her to stop. She ignored Sakura's crying and repeatedly slammed her face first into a nearby tree.

After pulling her back from the tree and holding her by her hair, it was visible that Sakura had blood pouring out of nose, mixing with her tears.

"Please.. Stop" Sakura managed to groan out to Fu who continued to ignore her cries. Instead, Fu pulled her back, letting her fall to the ground as she reached for the red cylinder on her back a, pulled off, letting it down onto the ground. She pulled off the top and let bugs come out of it ,that she directed to Sakura who lay on the ground bleeding and in tremendous pain.

"If you think your in pain now.. Just wait" Fu said as the bugs leapt on to Sakura and started biting her, making her scream and try to knock them off.

"I guess I should tell you about my babies there" Fu stated, motioning to the bugs that kept biting Sakura. "They're special insects that eat chakra.. But that's not the best part you see.. They release an enzyme into the blood stream of their target, In this case you, that damages the chakra system"

"The insects absorb your chakra, and the enzyme destroys the chakra coil as the chakra is absorbed from it" Fu said almost happily. " It's a pretty efficient system when you think about it .. And while a few damaged chakra coils isn't life threatening… if I let them they could absorb all of your chakra and that WOULD kill you"

"But don't you worry you nauseating pink haired head about that.." Fu said, stomping on Sakura's hand a few times. "I'll let you live.. Because living in massive pain and life time of disability in a far better then killing you outright"

As soon as she finished speaking, Fuu recalled her bugs that managed to destroy the chakra coils in one of Sakura's legs and both arms. Fuu reached down and grabbed one of Sakura's arms with had red welts on it from the bugs, and held it to the ground while she pumped chakra into her foot and leg ,before slamming her foot down on to her elbow over and over again. Sakura continued crying out in pain, screaming for help, but now one came as Fu continued to slam her foot down until she heard a loud snapping sound coming from Sakura's elbow region. Fu ,then turned Sakura's arm over so that the elbow was facing up and smashed her staff weapon down onto the already swelling up elbow.

" Fu is going break your bones.. And make you scream in pain!.. Fu is going make you wish you were dead, and do it all day " Fu sang, evilly yet happily. "Now.. Let's make those legs of your useless shall we?"

Fuu drew a Kunai and started shallowly slashing at Sakura's bruised, and bitten up legs. But seemed to get bored with that so she sat on the ground, grabbed Sakura's leg and pulled it between her legs and held it in a tight leg lock. She pulled on Sakura's leg as the somehow still conscience pink haired girl scream some more which only irritated Fu. She took a hold of the leg with both arms and twisted it till a loud popping sound happened, and Sakura's leg went floppy, indicated it was popped out of joint at the knee.

"Oops.. Bet that hurt like hell" Fuu commented as she let go of the leg. "You know what.. This was fun.. But I think I'm getting bored with you…so I'll go ahead and have a little more fun before I call quits on this beat down.

With that Fu, crouched overtop of Sakura and sat down on her grinning. She cracked her fists and then started punching her in her face over and over and over again. Blood shot out of Sakura's mouth along with several whole teeth and partial bits of other teeth. Loud cracking was heard, as Sakura's jaw was shattered, most of her teeth her broken or knocked out of her head, and one of her eyeballs were knocked out of it's socket, hanging there by the optic nerve. Not wanting to waist an opportunity for a souvenir, Fu grabbed the eye and yanked on it till it ripped away from the optic nerve and came off in her hand. She put the eye into a small scroll, sealing it away, before getting off of the girl who had fell unconscious from blood loss and pain. Looking down at the broken girl, she narrowed her eyes and pumped chakra into her fist before slamming it down onto Sakura's hips shattering it in a loud and probably painful manner.

Satisfied, Fu finally walked away, leaving the broken, and almost dead Sakura laying there on her own for her sensei, the one famous Kakashi to deal with.

Naruto was too busy as he began engaging Sasuke, who saw how strong he was and wanted to test himself again him.

Naruto wasn't given much choice as Sasuke charged him and at the same time, Wolf and Hibiki ran onto the lake where Zabuza and the captured Kakashi were at, beginning two, separate but deadly, battles that would become well known though out the wave country.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto watched Fu as she unleashed her anger upon Sakura and couldn't help but almost feel sorry fro her.. Not enough to stop it mind you, but still.

"She's perfect.. She could to give birth to a more powerful Uchiha clan.." Sasuke thought to himself as he watched this which charging Naruto. "But who is this blond kid that's facing me?.. and what's with those swords.. And for that mater.. what was the move he used?"

"I must have it… he will give me the jutsu and the girl" Sasuke thought smugly as he sent a round house kick at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! behind you!" Fu shouted as she left the unconscious Sakura on the ground.

Naruto ducked the kick and uppercutted Sasuke as he shouted "What the hell are you trying to do?.. Why are you fighting me?"

"Give me your swords and that blue haired slut" Sasuke demanded smugly as he rubbed his soar chin where Naruto had punched him.

"Slut?..What did you say…. about my Fu-chan!?" Naruto yelled angrily with his eye turned red.

"You heard me loser..I said give me your swords and the slut" Sasuke stated in the same smug voice.

Naruto leapt forward, punch him as hard as he could, knocking him into a tree..

"You will never talk about my Fu-chan like that again! Do you hear me you smug bastard!?" Naruto said in demonic voice before charging Sasuke and kicking him into the air. Not wasting time Naruto then made several hand signs and unleashed a powerful Wind Dragon jutsu that sped at Sasuke.

Sasuke barely had time to do the Body Replacement Technique with log and reappeared else where in the immediate area.

Sasuke was thinking as he appeared " Damn it! what was that jutsu he used?.. so much power in it.. I must have it! I am an elite and Uchiha! and that power will be mine!"

While Sasuke was busy thinking, Naruto was also busy and his case it was raising his two swords into the air and using his Lightning Dragon Tornado jutsu. "Hey duck butt!"

Sasuke looked in horror when he saw Naruto wiled lighting around his two swords that spun upward into a tornado of wind and lightning the looked like a dragon.

Naruto moved the dragon to hit Sasuke but he quickly spit out a fireball jutsu but it had no effect on Naruto's attack.

As the attack hit him, Sasuke roared "WHY DO YOU HAVE MORE POWER THEN ME?! YOUR A NO CLAN LOSER!"

Naruto just laughed while Sasuke was knocked by the dragon and tumbling across the ground painfully.

"It's simple..because all you can do a simple fireball.." Naruto replied still laughing at him. "You think that your an elite?… you think you know true pain?…"

Sasuke couldn't answer because of the pain, and simply laid there in pain.

"Listen good Uchiha… you were never beaten like I was for just existing" Naruto continued angrily. "Your clan wall killed?..so what.. cry me a river… my family hates me for something I had no control over… and if you really wanna know how I got my power, it's simple.."

"I trained my ass off and these two jutsu, which are called Lightning Dragon Tornado and Wind Dragon were leaned through hard work.. Something you'll never know anything about" With that Naruto walked over the injured Sasuke.

"Come here Uchiha.." Naruto said as his hand was going to for Sasuke's throat.

However, Fu came up behind Naruto and hugged him tightly hug as his nine tails chakra withdrew.

"It's ok Naruto-kun.. You defeated him…" Fu said, with her face buried into his shoulder. "No more.. you won Naruto-kun"

" Fu-chan?.. I.." Naruto said as he stepped back. "Thank you, Fu-chan.."

While this was going on, Wolf and Hibiki were were fighting against Zabuza, while Kakashi was trapped in a Water Prison Jutsu. Wolf had seen the fights that Naruto and Fu were in. "It seems like Naruto was about to going overboard for a moment thanks to Fu he didn't't go all out Wolf thought with a sigh. "But Fu on the other hand.. She went way to ballistic on that pink haired girl...going to have to talk to Yuno later"

"Anyway… we should get our fight under way, am I right no brows?" Wolf asked, somewhat playfully.

"What did you say sliver boy?" Zabuza asked with a smirk. "You wanna fight me too?.. Sure.. You owe mea rematch after the last time we met up"

Hibiki came up behind him and tried to slash at Zabuza but the famous swordsmen, jumped over the sword with ease. At the same time Wolf appeared in front of Zabuza at high speeds and slashed at him but his sword was sending sparks as it hit Zabuza's sword that he raised just in time.

"I see.. so I get the honor of seeing your sword in battle again.. the famous Kubikiribocho.. Aka, the execution blade" Wolf stated, with slight smile. "Truly a amazing sword"

"Your lucky to see it again.. Most don't see it once and live" Zabuza replied, pulling his sword back.

Hibiki used the moment of distraction to kick Zabuza's arm, freeing Kakashi from the Water Prison he was trapped in. Kakashi said angrily

"You two!.. you sealed my sensei's charka away! why did you do it!?"

"It's simple.." Wolf said narrowing his eyes. "They treated Naruto like a the plague.. they had no right to hurt someone that's now my son"

"I see.." Kakashi said with an uncertain voice.

"Oh and by the way.." Wolf said quickly, as he dodged Zabuza's sword. "Give this scroll to your Hokage, when you eventually return to the Leaf"

Wolf tossed a scroll to Kakashi who caught it with on hand and looked at inquisitively. "What is it?"

"It's for Minato to know and no one else…" Wolf replied, keeping focus on Zabuza. "If he want's you to know, I'm sure he'll share it with you"

"If your done.. Lets do this brother" Hibiki said to Wolf who nodded before they both charged at the demon swordsman swinging their weapons at him.

Zabuza dodged and weaved under and over their swords, before bringing up his own sword, sliding it against both of their weapons, sending out a shower of sparks. Hibiki tried kicking him in his stomach, but Zabuza, jumped back out of the way.

It was clear the three swordsmen were matched in terms of swordplay, so Wolf did several handsigns, with one hand, while holding his sword upright. "Secret sword art, level two!"

There was puff of smoke and Wolf was now holding twe identical swords instead of one in his hands.

"What the hell?..Something's strange about that sword.. Or should I say swords" Zabuza commented, narrowing his eyes. "What's with them?..wait are those.. Are they charka blades!?"

Wolf didn't answer, but instead channeled his charka through his swords that glowed with visible water and lightning energy before shouting out. "Secret art, Electic-water god strike!"

A giant wave of electrified water came out of his swords and shot down at Zabuza.

Zabuza had no time to dodge this attack however, because Kakashi decided to help out and use the Water Style Syrup Trap jutsu to stick Zabuza's feet to the where he stood on the water.

The attack hit Zabuza head on and sent him flying back, where Hibiki followed it up by pinning his body to a tree with Kunai.

Hibiki was then going to finish the injured demon swordsman off, but before he could several senbon needles came out of nowhere, that hit Zabuza in his throat. At that point a strange hunter-nin appeared next to the tree.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, not yet lowering his guard.

"I'm a am a hunter-nin from the Hidden Mist village.." The mask ninja stated calmly. "I am her to collect Zabuza's body…thank you for you r assistance in defeating him.. I have been on his trail for some time trying to capture Zabuza… I will take his body and go now if you don't mind"

With that, the mist ninja hoisted the body over his shoulder and disappeared in puff of smoke leaving everyone there unsure what to do next.

It was later at Tazuna's house and Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter was just finishing up cleaning for the day, when she heard her father's voice outside.

"Tsunami" Tazuna shouted as she opened the door. "Get a bed ready! we have a girl that's badly injured"

"Father?.. You back.. But.. Oh my…god.. What happened to her?" Tsunami asked with wide eyes.

"These are the ninja I got assigned to me from the Leaf.. And on here way here we got jumped by a powerful ninja" Tazuna replied, as she led her father and Kakashi, who was carrying Sakura to a empty room.

Yuna did her best with Naruto's help to fix up Sakura and at least keep her alive, but neither of them were medical ninja and could only do so much. After helping patch up Sakura, Naruto decided to go out on to the roof to stare at the moon light for a bit.

Fu, who was asleep in a chair in the living room, woke up just after Naruto walked out door and headed to the roof.

Fu Yawned and looked around, not seeing Naruto anywhere. "Wolf?..where did my Naruto-kun go?" Wolf ,who was sitting in another chair and reading a book, looked over and answered her. "He just went to the roof a minute ago"

"To the roof?..Why?" Yuno asked coming into the room. "He likes to stare at the moon for some reason"

"Oh…ok I want to talk to him alone" Fu said standing up.

"Have fun with your boyfriend.." Yuno said cheerfully as she sat in Wolf's lap. "Don't do anything naughty with him though.. I don't wanna hear any moaning up there"

Though flustered , Fuu ignored the laughing Yuno and walked out the door to go see her Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? are up here?" Fu asked after she got to the roof.

"Yeah Fu-chan I'm over here" Naruto said , as he sat on the edge, looking up at the sky.

Fu walked up to Naruto slowly at first, before tackling him and crying. "I missed you so much these past few years!" Fu said with tears running down her face. "Fu-chan.. I missed you too.. A lot" Naruto said hugging her tightly. "Please don't cry anymore and listen to me.. I wanted to say this for awhile now.. Fu.. I love you"

Fu's face went red as she stopped crying. "You love me?"

"Fu.. from the first day we meant, when I found someone who was like me I-" Before Naruto could finish though, Fu kissed Naruto fiercely on the lips. At first Naruto was shocked and was blushing but he loved the feel of her lips and eventually gave into in, kissing Fu back with the same passion.

"Fuu.." Naruto said after she finally pulled back so they could both get some air. "I promise that I will never leave your side"

"Naruto-kun… I'll always be with you too" Fu answered back, hugging him tightly again. "Cause I love you too"

From the ground below, Wolf and Yuno were watching them and seen what played out. They both couldn't help but smile and surprisingly, Yuno of all people, was crying out of happiness for Naruto and Fu.

It was later that night and Akane was looking for her brother for reasons she wouldn't say. She checked around Tsunami's house and with no luck she figured she was in the clear to go to his room and get a pair of his underwear for her to keep and.. Well use. She opened the door and not only found her brother sleeping in the bed half or maybe completely naked (she couldn't tell as he was cover part way by a blanket) and to her anger he wasn't alone.

"It's that green haired bitch Fuu…" Akane growled in anger. "She's all over Naruto,… MY Naruto"

Fuu was also asleep and to her anger was holding onto and being held by the sleeping Naruto, their legs intertwined. Fuu turned slightly and revealed that she was in her bra as she snuggled into Naruto, much to Akane's further anger.

"That should be me… being held by him.. Not her.. That whore" Akane whispered, pulling out a kunai. "I should cut her throat in her sleep so I can be the one to hug my Naruto. To hold him.. Right before I kill him too"

She was about to go over and stab Fuu when she heard Fuu stir which caused Akane to panic for a moment. She quickly ducked under the bed, and stayed quiet while Fuu got out of bed.

"Naruto?.. Man he sleeps like a rock.." Fuu commented as she got dressed. "Guess it's his owned fault for training so much last night.. I doubt he even knows I'm not in bed with him"

She shrugged and walked out of the room, not realizing Akane was still inside with Naruto. As soon as it was safe, Akane crawled out from other the bed and looked at the sleeping Naruto.

"This is my chance to kill him…" Akane whispered in psychotic glee. "Just a few hundred stabs and my revenge for my beloved brother will be complete"

She got closer and was about to bring the kunai down when her face grew red and she stopped.

"Fuu said he sleeps like a rock. I wonder if he'd notice.." Akane asked herself, blushing as she put her kunai away, and licked her lips. "… if I crawled into bed with him.. So he could hold me.. And I could smell his manly scent"

"Oh god yes" Akane said grinning with her heart beating like crazy.

She licked her lips again and swallowed hard as he carefully crawled into bed and made sure he wasn't waking up, which he wasn't to her delight. She crawled up next to him and slowly turned around so that she was facing away from him and took his arm and wrapped it around her waist. She shuttered in delight and rubbed her thighs together moaning slightly. She snuggled up against him breathing in his scent

which had her practically in heaven.

"If I died now.. I'd die happy" Akane whispered to herself. " His arms around me…god I .. I need to take care of my person itch I feel down their"

She bit her lip, and grinded her ass into him where she knew his waist was, and felt him press against her which only made her groan more.

"Oh god…I don't leave now.. I'm going to.. " Akane felt herself getting very wet and knew she had to get out of the room and get back to her own to relive the pleasure that was building. She started prying off his arm but he squeezed her harder in his sleep and felt him unconsciously push himself against her butt, nearly sending her over the edge with pleasure.

"Oh god.." She moaned and felt that it was too late, as she felt her body shutter and her panties became soaked. "Oh god.. Yes"

A few minutes after her adrenaline started going down, she remembered where she was and managed to get out his grasp that time.

"Oh god.. My underwear and pants.. Their a mess" Akane said blushing panicking. "And it soaked through.. It's on him.. Oh god.. That's both hot and major problem.. I gotta get out of here.. it's not like he'll know what it is.. I hope.. Ill have to kill him another day.."

"I'll kill you next time my brother.. You and your whore of a girlfriend" Akane said narrowing her eyes as she quietly left the room. "Both of you will die in agony.. Even you my beloved"

She then laughed manically as she went to her room, loud enough for the others in the house to hear her and worry about what was wrong with her, and Kakashi to slam his head into a table groaning about how his student was of her rocker.

Sasuke meanwhile, saw Akane near Naruto's room and decided to ask her what she was doing.

What are you doing at Naruto's room?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "...and was that you laughing?"

"I uh.. no!" She said blushing.. "I wasn't watching him sleep!.. stop implying it!"

"I never said you were" Sasuke stated backing away. " If you were.. I don't wanna know why.."

"I never said i was!..and if you tell anyone.. I'll tell everyone that I saw your micro penis!" Akane yelled out at him.

"I'm not micro!.. i'm still growing!' Sasuke yelled back. "and you promised you'd never tell you saw it!"

"You didn't see me here.. i didn't see your tiny manhood or should i say boyhood?" Akane said opening her door.

"Fine" Sasuke said leaving, while blushing and very angry at the same time. "Bitch..."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

All characters are trademarks and owned by Masashi Kishimoto ,Viz Media and Shonen Jump

Chapter 7

It was in the Hidden Leaf Village and the secretary for the Hokage suddenly, opened the door and stuck her head in. " Lord Hokage? Master Jiraiya of the Sannin is here to see you sir"

"He is?.. ok.. send him in then" said Minato as he was finishing up some village paper work.

"Master Jiraiya…. I hope you managed to some information on Wolf and Naruto" Minato said with a smile.

"Actually Minato… I am here to tell you something important" Jiraiya said in a neutral tone. "I'm leaving the hidden leaf village.. Permanently"

"What!? …why?" Minato asked dropping his paper work to his desk.

"That should be obvious, my former student.." Jiraiya sstated, folding his arms. "I'm going to find a new student to train"

"A new student?"Minato asked in surprise. "You said you were done taking on students… but if you are going to train another student.. Then why not stay here and train my Akane?"

"How about no, Minato"Jiraiya said, as he glared at his former student. "There's no way I'm training her"

"What?…then.. then who will you train?" Minato raising a eye brow in shock.

"Easy Minato… your son, Naruto.. Then one you pretty much left for dead" Jiraiya said smirking. "I've seen him train and he has a great deal of raw potential.. Plus, I know where he is at the moment in time"

"WHAT! WHY?!" Minato shouted as he jumped out of his seat. " Why.. Why the hell would you train him and not Akane!.. and why help a man who stole out village's Jinchuriki!?"

"Because Akane obsessed with wanting to kill him for holding the kyuubi" Jiraiya shouted at him.

"My sensei, Sarutobi, didn't give his lifeso that Naruto could to be hated and treated like dirt by this village!" Jiraiya yelled slamming his fist into the wall beside him. "… and do you know what? that man Wolf there? his village loves Naruto, even knowing his burden as a Jinchuriki.. There's no fear and no hatered in that village.. its peaceful and understanding….which is why and so I'm resigning from this this corrupt village"

With that and before Minato, who was in shock, could do or say anything, Jiraiya tossed his Leaf Village forehead protector on the floor and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Her then reopened it for moment and shouted. "By the way.. Your daughter wants to bang your son before she kills him"

He then slammed the door again, and headed for the front gates before he began making his way to the Wave Country where Naruto was currently at, leaving Minato sitting there with look of disbelief on his face, and the poor secretary that had head it as well, who didn't know whether to say anything or try to ignore it all.

Back in the Wave country, where Jiraiya was heading, Naruto was still in bed and just was waking up.

Naruto woke up due to feeling a weight on his chest and when he looked down he saw Fu sleeping happily with her arms wrapped around him. Naruto didn't hate the feeling but still wanted to get up, however, when he tried to get up Fu didn't seem ready to let him go and hugged him tighter.

After a few more minutes, Naruto managed to get free with a shadow clone's help and Fu finally woke up as well. She looked up to see a Naruto getting dressed for his morning training with his dad wolf and grinned. Naruto began to walk out the bedroom door when Fu hugged suddenly him from behind and rubbed her face into his back. "Don't train to hard now, my Naruto-kun"

Naruto gave her small smile and told her he wouldn't before walking out of the room where he passed by Yuno who smiled at him as he walked by. After he left, Yuno walked into Fu's room and closed the door behind her.

"Fu?…we need to have a very serious talk about what you did to that girl from the Leaf Village" Yuno said in a neutral ton. "Fuu you shouldn't of taken it as far as you did.. You nearly killed her you know"

"I understand you we're angry at her for the way she treated Naruto when he was younger.. Believe me… I've gone overboard against someone that hurt one of my loved ones as well.. But even so.." Yuno continued folding her arms. " You damaged her arm and leg when you pulled them out of joint, you shattered her jaw, pulled her eye out, knocked out several teeth, broken several ribs, gave her concussion, and severally damaged her chakra coils.. Among other injuries"

"Your extremely lucky that I was able to heal her to some degree, despite not being a medical ninja.. I restored her restore her eye and some of her charka coils.. But she's pretty much done as a ninja... I doubt even Tsunade of the Sannin could complete heal all the damage.." Yuno said, glaring slightly. "Next time you take a fight against someone that was clearly incapable of fight back and… and I'll remove you from active ninja duty in our village.. Do I make my self clear?"

"Y-Yes Yuno-sensei" Fu replied, though she was too busy looking out the window at Naruto like he was a piece of meat. "Fu?.."

"What?.. Yeah…I understand sensei" said Fu replied, this time looking back at Yuno.

"Ok… then lets go watch Naruto and Wolf-kun with their training" Yuno said glancing out the window as well. "Might as well… I do wanna see Naruto fight wolf after all" Yuno then walked out of the room with Fu following closely behind her.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Wolf were at the training grounds stretching and doing light exercises.

Wolf took a look at Naruto as he got on his gear and stood ready for his sparing match against his father. Wolf was going to spar with him and see if he was ready to take the Chunin exams or not.

At the same time, Yuno and Fuu walked out of Tazuna's house, while Hibiki got there about the same time, only a few moments before the match would begin. Sasuke, Akane also wanted to see the fight, while Kakashi was interested in seeing his sensei's son in action. Sei, who had been doing his own thing also showed.

"Um… where were you all this time Sei?" Kakashi asked him as he walked over.

"I was following the Hunter ninja's trail in a attempt to find his and Zabuza's hideout" Sei answered calmly as he took out a scroll and started drawing.

"I see… well.. Next time, ask me before doing something like that" Kakashi stated with a sweat drop as he looked back at Wolf and Naruto.

Wolf drew his sword out and got in offensive stance as Naruto drew out his swords and charged at wolf at high speed. He tried to slash at Naruto, but he used his two swords to block it and push Wolf back. Wolf spun around and landed a kick in Naruto's stomach. But Naruto wasn't too affected, and quickly did a few hand signs, causing his arm wraps to come off.

Wolf felt a bit worried as Naruto blurred out of his vision for a moment and reappeared on his side. Wolf attempted to use his sword to block Naruto's attacks, and countered by grabbing him and throwing him, sending him flying into a nearby tree, that he pushed off and did a flying spin kick that sent Wolf threw several small trees.

Sasuke, Akane, Kakashi, Sei, Yuno and Fu were all watching this and had different reactions to the spar.

Sasuke, Kakashi and Akane were all slack jawed at Naruto's swordsmanship and other abilities. Kakashi thought that the way he used his swords was like watching the a beautiful dance, that way it was choreographed.

Sasuke was thinking as well though it wasn't complete praise "If I my Sharingan was awakened, I'd be able to copy his movements , steal his techniques and use them against him"

Akane on the other hand, was torn in her thoughts about Naruto. "Oh.. My Naruto's become so powerful… and looks so hot…but seeing him so strong because of the nine tails makes me want to kill him even more"

Meanwhile,Yuno was watching Naruto and very impressed by Naruto's skill level so far in regards to his swordsmanship, Taijutsu and speed, though she knew full well that Wolf'slevel of skill with his swords was still far higher..

As for Fu, she was blushing at Naruto and thinking to herself " My Naruto is so good… and I can't wait till I can get him to open up and take off his emotional mask.. And his clothes.. I bet he's got some muscles for working out so much"

Naruto was getting a bit worn out and frustrated as no matter what he threw at wolf he would always counter it in someway.

"Naruto.." Kurama said, in his mind. "Look at his feet… his style uses more heavey attacks in his first level that he's using for his swordplay… take out his feet and you can defeat him"

Naruto mentally thanked Kurama and charged at Wolf again. This time however, he wordlessly summoned a shadow clone behind him that got Wolf's attention and momentarily distracted him.

The real Naruto used the second of distraction and slid forward, and down, knocked Wolf off his feet. Naruto then quickly pointed both swords down at Wolf, only centimeters from his neck.

Wolf was shocked that Naruto was figure out his style's weakness so fast and during his fight using the basics of the sword work he had taught him.

Naruto had finally won a match against his dad/teacher and Wolf couldn't be prouder. With that, Naruto dropped his swords to the ground and wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he grinned.

As soon as he did though, Fu dashed over and tackled Naruto to the ground and kissing him deeply on his bright red face, for winning his fight with his father.

"My my… Naruto certainly has come a long way" Kakashi thought with an eye smile as Sasuke brooded and Akane's face shitted between anger and lust.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was continuing his trip to the hidden whirlpool village while thinking about what had transpired before he had gone to see Minato.

(flashback)

Kushina had met with Jiraiya and informed him that she wanted to go with him and see her son, Naruto.

Kushina was looking over her storage scrolls that she was packing her stuff into. She had packed away quite a bit already including her sword that had been with her since before she left her home land of the Hidden Whirlpool Village, as well as a first aid kit, some food,a tent, sleeping bag and most importantly, a scroll with a copy of the various Jutsu that husband and her used including Minato's most prized Jutsus, the flying thunder god jutsu and the Rasangan.

All packed up, all Kushina needed to do was get she herself to Naruto without getting caught by her son and at that moment, Jiraiya came by, seen what she was doing and easily figured out her plan.

Jiraiya thought up a plan of using a reverse summon jutsu to Mount Myoboku and then have the toad elders Ma and Pa summon them to the wave country and to her see her son. Although Kushina didn't hold the toad contract, the toad's Ma and Pa knew her well and thought of her like a human daughter and would enact this plan with no problem.

It was a few days after and Akane left on her mission, while Kushina and Minato were having another fight about Naruto.. They had been happening ever since Kushina had been told that Naruto was still alive and she wanted her son back in her arms. Though she loved her daughter Akane, she knew that she was a daddy's girl and would side with her father over mother any day of the week.

Regardless, Kushina was wanted to meet her son so badly that she getting anxious for the upcoming day when she would leave the hidden leaf village with Jiraiya. She had everything, her stuff, including her soon to be ex-husband's jutsus, and was more then ready to leave and see her son again.

After several days, Jiraiya finally arrived at the Wave country and jumped down off of a tree, where he did the summoning jutsu for Kushina, who appeared out of a cloud of white smoke. Kushina looked around the immediate area and decided to looked around and walk for bit with Jiraiya right behind her.

Kushina walked around until she and Jiraiya came upon a blonde teenage goy with whisker marks on his cheeks, that was sleeping in a clearing with his jacket being used as a pillow. He wasn't alone though as there was also a green haired around the same age has the boy that sleeping with her head on his lap and her arms around him.

Kushina blushed at the cuteness of the scene for a moment while looking at the blond boy and the green haired girl, until it hit her like a ton of bricks that based on his appearance, he was boy she had longed to see,.. That he was her son.. the baby boy she wanted to meet for so long now.

"Jiraiya.. Is that… Naruto?" Kushina asked in a whisper with her face full of hope.

"Sure is, kiddo" Jiraiya answered with a smile on his face. "That's Naruto"

"Naruto…" Kushina said as tear begin to stream down her face as she smiled. "My little baby boy"

Naruto began to stir after hearing talking near him slowly opened his eyes. He noticed a man standing there that Wolf had told him was named Jiraiya. Next to him however, was women with red hair that had no clue about.

"Your.. Jiraiya right?" Naruto asked as we yawned. "Wolf told me your name… after you fought you.."

"Yeah.. That's me kid" Jiraiya replied while nodding. "The great toad Sage himself, Jiraiya"

"Well.. Then who's the women with you?" Naruto then asked looking at her as a few tears ran down her face while she smiled.

"Naruto.." Jiraiya said slowly. "This women has wanted to see you since she found out you were alive.… this women…. is your mother, Kushina Uzumaki"

"What?"….Naruto asked with wide eyes. "My.. Mother?"

"Yes ..sweetie.." Kushina said, crying. "I'm your mother.. And I'm so thankful to finally see you"

Naruto could only stare at her as thoughts raced through his mind about what he was going to do or say to all this.

To be continued….


End file.
